Morello
by xUchihacest
Summary: The brother clash between Indra and Ashura never ended. But Hagoromo has a plan to change his older son's attitude by merrying him for the Cherry blossom heir. Things didn't turn out as he had imagined. Indra Otootsuki Sakura Haruno IndraSaku
1. Introduction

_**INTRODUCTION**_

"Why did you call me brother?" Hamura asked his older brother.

"Hamura... you know i have two sons and since i am old, soon i will have to pass on my powers to one of them" Hagoromo said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Why just to one of them? Can't you split it in two and equal it?" the white-haired male suggested. He perfectly knew how much Indra was jealous over his otouto. How Ashura used to be a loser, and the sharingan boy- prodigy. But now... with time passing, Ashura had became stronger, powerful thn ever. He had even surpased Indra.

The clash between brothers never ended.

"That's the problem... the power can be passed only to one of them. It couldn't be split." Hagoromo said nerviously.

"Who is the one you choosed?"

"...Ashura. But i wanted to hear your opinion too.."

"Brother..." Hamura said hesitating "are you sure about your choice? I know Ashura had been processing fast and became even greater in some jutsus than his bother.. but stil... Indra is the older and superior"

"I have been watching both of them carefully. Ashura believes that power is in union, that you can achieve everything with love. Where as, Indra follows our mother's steps. He thinks true power hides within himself and it's followed by strong laws." Hagoromo sighed. "If i give my little son the Six Path Power's, Indra is going to start a war. His ego is way too big and wouldn't allow such thing to accur."

Hamura nodded "He is prideful indeed"

"I don't know how to make things so that both of them will be pleased" the ginger clenched his teeths.

"You know that humans are killing eachother, right?"

Hagoromo raised an eyebrow "Yea, and so?"

Hamura continued on "You see.. they seek for protection, someone who would be their shield. Why don't you marry the heir of their leader to Indra. With time he will learn to love. If he understands the true meaning of the world, you may pass on the power to him. I do strongly believe that Indra is the one who must take over your power, ani-ja"

Hagoromo nodded "Your idea is actually vey nice" a small smile escaped his lips. "Can you contact them?"

"Sure" Hamura said, putting his arm on his brother's shoulder "Give me just two days, until then, try to talk with Indra and prepare him emotionally"

"I will"


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

"Father! I do respect you, but you can't choose anymore the path of my life! I am big enough and i refuse to marry anyone until i want to!" I screamed in father's face, not pleased by the news i have just heared. I was supposed to marry the heir of the Chery blossom land. Did he even know how old she was? Around 10 years younger than me.

"Maybe you have someone else in mind?" a small smile escaped dad's lips.

"No! But... i want to be free, independet and become stronger." i had panted due to the vigorious way of talking.

"Indra... You can't be persuading power all your life. Life is about settling down and making a next generation" he tried to lecture me but i wouldn't hear him. I didn't want to make any family. Damn it! I was just 22, so young and energetic for the future.

"But dad!-"

"No buts!" he now raised his voice. It was unusuall for him to yell at me since he was calm type. I understood that he was serious and if i didn't obey his orders things will become worse.

"And what about Ahura?!" I asked angrily.

"He is younger by 5 years. He still has time for marriadge" dad explained calmly. I cursed under my breath. Yes, he was younger than me by 5 years, but he already had became superior in some jutsus. I perfectly knew that if i had settled down, then i would have less time for training and he woul'd take over dad's powers. Oh that reminded me of something...

"And what about your power? Once you die, you'd have to pass is to one of us" i was now talking calm. If i wanted a serious answer from father, i had to be as calm as possible.

"Son, don't chnage the theme. Future is unpredictable. Right now, we are talking about your future, not mine. So if you listen and obey me it would be for your good" he had put both of his arms in front of his chest. He'd do that whenever hiding something. Had this marridge some purpose? We wouldn't benefit from the marriadge. Humans are weak and have no power. So an Alliance with "shinobis" would be the best option for them

"Tch!" I hissed before leaving the room.

* * *

I had been hitting some rocks with my legs in anger. How dare he to boss me around? I was a big boy already, aware of my choices whether they will be mistakes or no. He should be watching over my stupid otouto. He is the reckless and troublesome one.

With he corner or my eye i noticed Ashura talking with dad. That dumb smile or his... I hated him so much. Couldn't he just stay the old one he used to be? A mistake of fathers? I frowned.

Decideing i have had enough with that drama, i moved my way out of our garden, strolling around with no reason. I needed to be alone and what was the most important, calm myself down. I always got mad easily, even for the stupiest things. Heh... after all... my nature was fire. Guess it was okay?

I needed a long long walk, to overthink everything.

In fact, I hated the era we lived in.

People killed eachother mercelessly, seeking power to protect the ones they loved. Raping young girls and killing babies. The world was insane. I wanted power, more power, so i could change everything. And now that mariddge... the female to whom i was supposed to marry was so young. Even a kid. She would be around 12, are they insane? They were going to steal away her childhool.

Cursing under my breath I tightened my fists. But... I had to play dad's games if I wanted to inherit his powers.

I let out a long and dreep exale.

After two days i was supposed to engage. Damn it. I had so different plans. I didn't care for the girl. She wouldn't be treated anything special. To be told the truth, i don't believe that love exists, whether is it parent, sibling or couple love. I have understood that long time ago. Everyone wants to use you and have benefit from the relationship you're having.

Tch! Whatever. I will find a way of balancing both, mine and dad's wishes.

But for now I have to act like puppy and obey everything the Sage os Six Path's says.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Oh! Oh! And are you excited?!" my 17-years-old brother asked me, jumping around like a kid. It seemed like he was more excited than me. God damn! How annoying he was... Couldn't he just dissapear?

"Ashura, stop" glaring at him I commanded. But that little brat didn't sop. He touched my shoulder

"You must be excited! You're marrying. Don't frown so much!"

I hissed. His smile never dissapeared of that dumb face of his. I sharply pushed away his hand, turning on my Sharingan.

"Just get out already" i warned him, which was more like a threath. Ashura frowned.

"If you act like that, your bride might get scared and will run away"

I saw my otouto rising his eyebrow, smiling once again.

"That's the point. She's too young to be married" I answered coldly, turning off my Sharingan. When we used to be kids, once the Sharingan appeared, Ashura would run scared like a kitty.

Damn. Since he had become stronger, his bravery bossted as well. It was a waste of time to put him into genjutsu. It took him quite little time to get out of it. Tch!

"But I heard that when your wife is young, her peach is tigher and pleasant to be teard"

What?! Did I hear right?! I snapped, wide opening my eyes. Did that little brat know what he was talking?! I felt like grabbing him by the collar and smashing that face of his. I was going to beat him really good.

"Do you even know what they mean by that?"

Ashura shrug his shoulders "No"

"Then don't even try to mention it second time" I felt like he got scared, because few sweat drops rolled down his forehead. Guess it was due to the tone of mine and deadly glare.

"Uh-um" he gulped, rappidly nodding.

I sighed. "Would you be so polite to leave now?" wanting to be left alone, i turned back to my work which i had left behind, once Ashura had entered my room. I had got new katana and was trying to make it the sharpest one of all my blades.

Killing people wasn't my hobby, but slaughtering the one's who begged for it, was pleasant for sure.

"Tch, you are as distanced as always" Ashura commented. I didn't answer back, not even bothered to look at him. His comments were always stupid and useless just like him.

Someone knocked on the open door. We both turned our heads to see father.

"Indra, you must get prepared. The ceremony will accur soon"

Tch. I hissed.

"Okay" answering as polite as i could, i hid my katana. Ashura would usually sneak into my room and use them as his own. I hated sharing things with anyone. What's mine, stays mine.

"You have an hour. Ashura, come with me. I need your help"

"M-hm!"

Both of them walked away. They could at least close the door.

I moved towards a rack, which my father had left me early in the morning.

There were the belongings which i should be wearing for that stupid marridge.

I cursed under my breath, unpleasant by the situation i was in, but remembered that i had to play dad's game and be the good kid in order to enherit his powers.

* * *

Once i was dressed, I walked out of my dark room, heading to the garden.

Ashura, father and uncle had already awaiting me. My brother walked past me, slightly pushing be by the arm.

"You look even scarier with that black kimono" he joked as i ignored him walking calmly towards dad and uncle.

In fact, Ashura was kind of right. I did look scary... and some would say.. repellent? My hair was dark, nearly raven, cut short on top. It wasn't as long as i wanted tho. I was planning on grewing it longer, like a mane. It was spiky, which matched perfectly my personality. I liked to put on red markings around my eyes, which were turned up at the corners. My skin was tanned, still faier than Ashura's. The black and calm eyes of mine, never showed any emotions, rather than anger. I had been the opposite of Ashura. He was brither, vigorious, recless, thoughtless and... stupid. And yet, everyone would choose him as a friend over me. Tch!

Whatever, as i needed anyone besides me. Poople would always use eachother in order to achieve their selfish aim. Emotions were useless as well. In fact, I didn't want to create any bonds with anyone. Not even with my own family.

"Hello" uncle Hamura greeted me.

"Hi" I answred back politely. The only two people that ever earned my respect were father and uncle. Both strong nd wise, my role models.

"The bride and guests shall arive soon" Uncle said, smiling weakly. I knew that he had arranged the marriadge, but still.. whose idea was it?

I got apart from my thoughts as someone pocked my back. It was Ashura with a stupid grin on his face.

"Look, look! They are coming" he pointed me at his right. I turned my head right. Where was the bride? My expression changed to confused immidiately. Seems like father had noticed it, because he told me she's the pinkette.

Pinkette? My onyx eyes searched for her curiously. Where?

My eyes got wide open in realization. That... little girl over there? She was so young, did she even reach my chest on height?

I cursed under my breath.

"Father! Are you insane?!" I screamed in anger, turning on my Sharingan. His own turned on automatically, in warning.

"Indra..." he narrowed his eyes, as i closed mine, switching off the bloody red Sharingan and taking a deep inxale. Fuck this twisted world! I was going to change it once i had enough power, burning it to ashes.

I opened my eyes, realizing the little girl was in front of me. I bent down my head in order to look at her. She didn't even reach my chest. She was till my elbows.

I bit the insides of my cheecks. This was tottaly wrong and insane.

"What's your name?" I whishpered, but still managable to be heard.

"Sakura... Haruno Sakura" a tiny girlish voice came out from her throat. I felt my stomach shrink. Damn.

"How old are you?" I asked now louder. During our small convesation she wouldn't stop glaring the ground. All i saw was few pink locks, showing from the white cloth on her head. It matched her pale complex.

"I am ten years old, sir" Sir?! I hissed.

She was even younger that i have expected. I wanted to ask her so many things, like whose idea was that outrageous marridge and how would each side benefit. But even if i asked, would a child like her know?

I pressed both of my lips to eachother, as the ceremony began.

During it, Sakura kept gazing over the ground. Was she scared of me? I couldn't blame the kid. They were robbing her childhool. During her age, i was playing freely with other kids and teasing the chikens. And she... she was to play cool just to please her tribe.

All I could manage to see was to peek and notice two emeral eyes, looking ceaselly sad. At the end of the ceremony, she couldn't help it and the corners of her eyes collected a bit amount of water. I was amazed that only with few blinks, she managed to hold back crying.

For sure she was strong willed and was going to grow up as a strong woman.

* * *

Once that stupid theathre, considered as wedding, ended, we went to my room, which was now became and hers.

"Come" I coldly said, holding the door opened in order for the kid to enter. With small steps, she was now in the room. Her emerald eyes looked around my room, fastly scanning it.

"It's so dark" she whishpered as i closed the door and walked in front of her.

"I like it like that"

Since i was a bit of reserved and distanced, I enjoyed being on my own, alone. My room would be always overshadowed. Bearly any light would pass throught the windows because of the curtains.

I noticed Sakura removing the white cloths from her head. Her pink hair fell down to her shoulders. It was short-cut lenght, making her look even younger. She remained quiet, eyes looking down again.

That was the time when i felt dad's chakra. He was standing behind the door. Was he sneaking? I gasped in realization. Don't tell me.. he wants me to...

I cursed under my breath. The first night of the marridge was supposed to be used for taking the bride's virginity.. But what virginity were we talking about here? She was a kid, nor even a teenager. If i tried to touch her, I was going to tear her apart.

Clenching my teeths, I stepped closer to her. I saw Sakura lifting her head as two beautiful eyes met my onyx ones. She backed up, looking at me with fear.

My expression continued to be as calm as always. She had started to panic,. Maybe she was aware of the fast that I had to take her virginity. Sakura stopped once she felt her legs being hit to the bed.

Tears appeared in her eyes, as she started to cry heavily. So she finally had broken down? I couldn't blame her. I guess being a female in such era was awful.

I stopped once i was few inchew away from her.

She was really short. Right now, I was cursing my family, for taking a kid to marry me. Couldn't they choose someone else? Around my age?

I took a deep breath as i started to slip down her kimono.

Sakura was shaking badly, tears widly running down her cheecks. She was trying her best to stay quiet and hide her whimps.

I checked if father was still spying on us and damn! He was! So his intentions were serious...

"Fuck it!" I clenched my teeths, whishpering as i threw her on the bed, crawling on top of her.

"Wait, please!" she finally screamed, putting both of her arms in front of her chest, desperately trying to block my attemps of touching her. I continued on as with one of my arms i pinned both of hers above her head.

"Don't please! Stop!" her cries became heavier with each minute. Father was still there. Damn. How long was he planning on checking us?

"No! Mnhhgg!" with my second arm i shut her mouth up. She continued on struggling desperately trying to get away from my grip. But it was just impossible. Not only because of being human and having no kekke-gen-kai, but and because of her body size. I was four or even five times bigger than her, muscullar and tall.

I realised her arms as i got a knife from the rack, beside my bed. I always kept on in case of emegrancy.

With palms still on her mouth, her eyes got wide open. I saw how she forgot to breathe for a moment in fear.

"NGHHH!" she tried kicking her legs but it was useless. I removed my arm from her mouth.

"NO!" she screamed, shutting her eyes tightly in fear.

"nghh.." i moaned.

Few blood drops spotted the white sheets.

The kid slowly pened her eyes, wide opening in realization. She hicced.

I checked once again for my father's chackra. Thank god, he had already left.

I saw Sakura bitting her lip "Wh-what did you-" she whishpered, not being able to finish her sentance in surprise and fear. I could hear her heartbeat running wild in the silence.

I grabbed roughly the sheets and wrapped them around my wrist.

I had cut my left wrist with that knife. The blood from it was going to be an evidence for her taken virginity. I crawled back, standing on my feet.

"Tch" i hissed, Damn it, it hurted as hell.

Sakura slowly got up and sat at the corner of the bed, eyes wide opened in shock. She mover her gaze, meeting mine.

"You- you just..."

"Yea" i said calmly, still pressing the cloth to the wound.

The kid closed her eyes, taking a deep inxale. She started to cry once again.

"T-thank you!" covering her face in her palms, she thanked me.

I didn't answer, just moved my way to bed and laid. I was soo tired..

"You'd better sleep"

She nodded, continueing to cry slightly.

No soon i fell asleep, leaving her back behind.

Today passed and no one knew what tomorrow was awaiting us. All i wanted was to be the heir of the Six Sage Path's power.

* * *

 **Please ,leave a review so i would know whether i shall continue it on. IndraSaku is not as popular as the other pairings, but i am tottally inlove with it**


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

I got woken up by warmth being felt on my face. I frowned, slowly opening one of my eye. It was unusual feeling, since the curtains would hide the sun and allow no sunrays entering.

"mmm.." i moaned, realizing that someone had pulled the curtains, leaving the warmth touching my face. I lifted a bit, seeing Sakura.

"Pull back the curtains" I ordered.

"But-"

"Do it" I said once again, with deadly look. She fastly obeyed me. The pinkette moved closer, bringing in her arms a random tray where breakfast was laid in.

"Breakfast, sir" she smiled politely as i threw it away from my view.

"I don't have breakfast" i frowned. Why did she have to take care of me? For god sake, she was 10 years old. I noticed tears being collected in the corner of her eyes. Sighing, i stood up and streched.

Sakura swallowed, sniffing a little bit and made the bed. Damn she was annoying, acting like a maid. In fact... where she got the food from? She must have been in the kitchen. I wide opened my eyes in realization turning back and kneeling being on the same level.

I shook her shoulders rapidly "Did you tell anyone what I did last night?!"

"No..." she whishpered "I know I must keep it a secret". She was actually very clever for her age. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're 10 years old?" i asked her as she giggled, nodding "Yes, sir." Sir? still calling me sir... her family must have brain-washed her.

"Stop calling me sir.." i ordered, now standing up.

"Then mister?" she asked curiosly.

"Just Indra" I answered, looking at myself. I realized i have slept with the wedding clothes. Pft, I needed shower.

"Okay Indra-san" she said out happily..Indra-san? I sighed tired of argueing. She could just call me Indra, but san was fine as well.

"I will take shower, you stay here. Don't touch anything, don't talk to anyone until i come back. I will be fast. Understand?"

Sakura nodded. I felt like i was a babysitter. Daamn. I walked away from the room heading to the bathroom.

On my way to it i saw my stupid otouto but i passed by him.

"Indra, Indra! How was the first night?" he asked, running behind me in order to catch me. His stupid smile never dissapeared.

I just glared over him with the corner of my eye "Like a normal first night" i answered coldly.

"Tell me, tell me more details!" he was begging for it. I felt like i was going to punch him so hard but entered the bath and locked behind me. I heard him whimping and jumping unpleasantly. He was like the little kids. I even thought rising Sakura would be easier, than this idiot.

* * *

A good hot bath... i might even call it boiling. During it I wouldn't stop to think of father. I didn't know yet the reason of that marridge but the truth was going to be revealt soon.

Fastly drying my hair and putting a kimono, i walked out of the bath. Just before entering the room i heard wishpers inside of it. It was Ashura's and Sakura's voice. They were having a convesation.

"And how was?" Ashura asked enthusiastingly. Did he inqure her about last night? I fastly and angrily opened the door making both of them jump in surprise.

Sakura was sitting on the bed, waving her legs in the Air because she was too small to reach the ground with a big smile on her face. Whereas, Ashura was kneeling in front of her, smiling brightly as well.

"Ashura.. who let you in?" i snapped. He turned his head smiling even more.

"Aw, nii-san, don't be like that. I was talking with my sister-in-law" he teased.

"Get out" I turned on my sharingan. He gulped and hurried to run out of the room. Just before closing the door, he stick out his tounge, waving it in order to tease me. I sighed. This boy was already 17teen and would act like a baby.

With sharingan turned on, I headed to Sakura. The kid swallowed.

"What were you talking about?" a serious and husky tone came out of mine.

"Um.." she got paniced. Guess she was scared of the sharingan. I kneeled next to her, making a direct eye contact. She gulped once again.

"Indra-san.. I swear i didn't say anything from our secret! He was asking me about my land and how we'd live there and-" I noticed that she'd break down crying every moment. I sighed, standing up once again.

"Get dressed, we're going for a walk"

The girl happily nodded with a big smile on her face "Yes sir!" she said, putting her arm on her forehead, making some kind of gesture? Like from army or what? I smiled to myself. That kid was weird for sure.

* * *

I didn't know how to deal with people, i mean.. she was my spouse but yet a kid. How do you treat that thing? Well.. i thought considering her as a dog would be a good idea and taking her out for some fresh Air would be sensible.

I was waiting the pinkette outside of the house and once she appeared she was wearing some red kimono, with slightly pinkish petals. It was unusual for her to wear kimono, because from what i have heard, people from her land would wear completely different clothes.

I made her a sign with my hand to come over me. She runned, jumping around like a little kid. I felt like I was her father.. how annoying. I had to look after a kid, rising it... I hoped that she'd atleast know the basics of life.

"Follow me" i ordered, feeling somethig wrapping my hand. It was hers. Sakura had been with lifted head, smiling back to me. She giggled.

"In case i don't get lost" she answered as i sighed. I caught her arm in mine. Now i really felt like some pedophile. In fact, the era in which i had been living that was normal. I mean, old men would choose young girls to serve them. Once they were old enough, the beauty within female would be permanent, since the big difference in ages. Another good reason to take over my father's powers and change the world.

* * *

During the whole walk Sakura wouldn't stop smiling. She enjoyed each place of which i had lead her to. Fields, lowlands, lakes... but she stopped at certain place.

"Indra, Indra, look!" so she finally calls me as i asked her to? Good.

"Hm?" i raised an eyebrow, looking at the direction she was poking with her finger.

"It's so beautiful!" and yes it was. It was one of the many pink and beautiful trees.

"Yes , it is" I admitted, smiling to myself at her purity and honesty. Oh, how i missed being a kid. I wouldn't care for anything. Actually, now as i looked at Sakura, she was like my little sister. Yes! That was it! She'd be my little sisster...

"How should I call it?!" she asked jumping around it, scanning each part of the tree. From it's roots, to the beautiful pink flowers.

"I think... Sakura would be good." i suggested.

"Sakura?" she stopped jumping, looking at me with her confused emeral eyes.

"Yes. Just like you. It reminds me of your pink hair."

"Oh!" she said looking on her own hair "You're right!" she spat "I will call it... Sakura tree!" she cheered, clapping with her tiny hands.

To be told the turth, she was actually very sweet. And for first time in my life, i felt like wanting to protect someone. I wondered how many girls were forced to be married to men the wouldn't know.

"It suits it" i smiled weakly, seeing her how she'd run back to me.

"Indra-san, you should smile more. When you smile you don't look as creepy as you are"

I chuckled, seriously? This kid was hilarious "Oh, really?" I kneeled down being on the same level as her.

"Yea, expecially when your eyes bleed!" she jumped once again, with bright smile on her face.

"My eyes bleed?" i asked confused "Oh" she was meaning the sharingan...

"Ha.. it's an ability, hiding itself a lot of power" saying it in felt very proud. Yes, i was proud of my eyes. My biggest treasure and gift.

"Really!? Can i have some too?!" she put both of her arms on mine.

"You'd better no" i smiled weakly "Your emerald ones are beautiful enough"

Nodding, Sakura runned once again to the tree, admiring it's beautiful colours.

The Sharingan was a curse. A curse of hatred, and I knew if something bad happened with that little child here, i'd never forgive myself and the last level of Sharingan would be awaken.. because she had turned into the most precious creature i'd ever want to preserve.

* * *

 **R &R, another chapthers are coming with Sakura grown up :3 I am inlove with IndraSaku and i hope you too!**


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

Two years had passed and Sakura already turned 12-years-old.

Our relationship wasn't founded on wife-husband, but more likely a sibling one. Since i was young and wanted to explore the world, travelling around and seeking new destination and power, i'd have to leave her alone. I had an eagle to keep eye on her, whether she's hurt or in danger. Thank god, nothing went wrong. Sometime's my stupid otouto would go and annoy her, but once it happens, the eagle would go and and peck on him.

Now, after two years of not seeing her, i was going home. I didn't know why, but i really missed her.

* * *

Knocking on the door i entered.

"Sakura?" i almost whishpered her name, scared that i might weak her up. It was late at night.

I entered the room, leaving my belongings to the table. My room... it was still the same. I thought she would have re-touched few things but seems i was wrong. Somethink pinkish jumped from the bed and came in front of me.

"Indra-san!" she hugged me. Sakura finally reached my chest. Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist, burrying her face in my embrance.

"Hey" I smiled weakly. She had grown out her hair longer and in fact it suited her. She was really sweet. "I see your hair had became longer" she pulled away, lifting her head as to make eye contact.

"Yes!" she exclamaited happily "Your grew up too!" she touched few of my frot bangs.

I nodded "Yea"

"I like it" she smiled brightly. I smiled in response as well.

"Why didn't you sleep?" she now pulled away from me, going near to the bed and sitting at the corner of it.

"I was waiting you"

That simple sentance of hers sent me shivers down my spine. I was glad that somebody actually cared for me.. missed me. My father would both of me and my brother as fighting tools, ready to pass the ninshu on humans. And what about Ashura? Wel... i didn't even consider him as my brother.

I slowly moved towards, sitting next to her. She jumped in surprise, throwing her head backwards.

"Wow! Your hair is like a mane! Even more spiky and untimed!" i saw her grabbing some platband which was left on the desk near the bed. She fastly climbed on the mattress, kneeling behind me.

"What are you doing?" i tried to turn away my head so i'd be able to face her but she just grabbed it and made me look straight forward.

"Just wait and you will see" i could hear her smiling. I could hear her singing to herself, seeming really pleased by my appearing.

Within few touches of her, she patted my back "Done!"

"Ponytail?" i asked, as she sat beside me once again.

"A-ha!" she nodded, waving her legs in the Air. Seems she wasn't tall enough to reach the floor. I looked closer to her clothes.

"That outfit seems worn-off. Did you even go out shopping?"

She shook her head in rejection "No. You told me to stay here and wait you, so i listened you"

What? She didn't go out for those 2 months? She must have been like a prisoner in her own house. Actually ... her house... maybe she missed her homeplace? To be told the truth, i felt happy that someone was actually obeying me, but and at the same time that i have wasted two years of her "childhood".

"Want to go to the Cherry blossom land?" i suggested. I saw how her face immidiately lit up, followed by a huge smile.

"Yes!" she clapped with her arms. That clappign with arms brought me memories.. "I would like to visit my birthplace so much! Please!" it seemed like she was begging.

"Then change yourself. We are going" i stroked her head. It was really cool having a hype little sister. Ashura was hype too but Sakura was something different. At lest she'd listen and obey.

Few tears collected in the corners of her eyes. Guess it was from happines? She jumped on me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Indra! Thank you!" I could spot how happy she actually was by the tone of talking.

I didn't even know that hugs would be so much good. I took a deep breath smelling the odor of her hair. So sweet.

* * *

"Indra!" she screamed, poking my hand "Look! Can we get some sweets before going home? I really love those ones and it would be nice bringing dad some of them" Sakura asked with bright smile on her face. Even after selling her to me, she still loves her father? How innocent...

"Okay" slightly nodding, she hurried to go in the shop.

As i was waitng outside, my eyes caught something. There was some homeless kid, guess it had stold something, because an angry man was shouting and nearly ready to beat him. But the kid was fast enough to escape. I should felt bad and pity on it, but i seriously didn't. If it wanted to have different life, it would study and work, not steal. My ideology was that people have influance on their own lives and they are the only ones that can change their fate.

"Okay!" Sakura came back with full bags of candies. Caramel, chocolate, vanilia and more. "Want one?" she asked me ready to grab some from the bad.

"No, thanks" I hated sweets.

Sakura nodded "Let's go then" she smiled once again. She really had some beautiful smile, expecially with that long and silky hair. It made her face even more gergeous matching to the emerald eyes.

Sakura screamed just before taking her first steps. My head turned sharply away to see her. She was frozen. Sakura slowly turned her head back too to see someone touching her by the butt.

"What are you-!?" and stopped, eyes wide opened. The same homeless kid, begging with open arms for some candies.

"Lady, can i have some please?" his clothes were so dirtly. I walked near it with deadly look. The kid gasped and got aback in fear.

"Go away" i hissed.

I noticed tears being collecting in his eyes. Suddenly Sakura opened the candy bag and got a big amount of it, passing them to the boy.

"Here, take some" she smiled sadly, petting his dirty hair.

I was amazed with wide opened eyes watching her. Why did she have to help him? He was no one and useless.

My gaze moved back to the boy who was now brightly smiling, nodding rapidly to thank her. "Thank you! You're so kind!" it nearly cried in happines, running away with the candies in his embrance.

"Why did you do.. that?" i asked her, noticing few tears being collected at the corner of her eyes but she managed to blink and prevent them from falling.

"This place.. had changed so much" she looked around with salmon face. I could notice how sad she had actualy been.

Sakura rubbed her nose and smiled once again, hiding the pain. I was admiring her. A fragile girl, yet so strong willed.

"Lets go!" she exclamaited happily. I nodded.

* * *

We knocked few times on the entrance door but no one came to open. Sakura looked down the floow. I could feel her dissapointment.

"Maybe... there is no one home" she said lifting her head with concernd eyes.

I knocked once again loudly with my biggest strenght. Suddenly a loud yell came withtin the house making both of us gasp.

"Coming!"

Sakura's lips formed a small smile, must have been her father's voice.

Slowly the door opened, popping a head behind it. An old man appeared, choking with his arm in front of mouth. Was he sick?

"Dad!" Sakura screamed happily, trying to hug him but the man pushed her away.

"Who are you?!" he asked, kind of scared. He moved his gaze on me, looking me carefully. "What do you want from me?!"

"Dad... it's me Sakura..." she said with trembling voice.

"Sakura?" the male repeated her name, looking completely lost. "I never had a daughted!" he claimed frowing.

Sakura's eyes got teary.

What was happening? Something smelled funny? She had mistaken her house? Or this guy had completely lost his mind? Whatever it was, it didn't made me happy because Sakura was ready to burst out in tears in any moment, and i hated seeing her sad.


	6. Chapter 5

**5**

"I asked what do you want from me?!" the man angrily spat. He now walked in front of the door. I thought he was going to hit Sakura or something like that so i stood in front her, like a shield, protecting her.

"Aren't you Kizashi Haruno?" I asked as calmly as possible.

The man seemed to stop and think for a moment before nodding. What? He didn't know his name as well?!

Sakura peeked behind my back, showing a bit and holding me by the hand, queezing it hard.

"Dad.. It's me... Sakura" new tears collected in the corned of her eyes.

He narrowed his eyes but then changed his expression by shocked.

"Sakura?!" he jumped in surprise "Sakura, my dear, is that you?!" he brightly smiled.

A tear rolled down Sakura's cheeck. She let go of my hand and jumped in his embrance.

* * *

"Dad..." Sakura whishpered, sitting on a chair next to the bed of his. I was standing beside her, looking the place around carefully.

It was kind of... crumbling house. I could spot the pink colours of the walls, but it hardly noticable. Seems like for those 2 and half years that had passes when Sakura was away, he had worn-off his house. Everywhere around was dust. On the table, on the racks, the floor seemed unmopped like for 2 months. And it... smlet. What was this guy doing? Weren't they a rich family? I had different prespective of their Cherry blossom leader.

"Kizashi Haruno, I am willing to ask you few questions" i crossed my arms, standing still on my legs.

"Yes" he nodded, holding Sakura's hand in his. From no where he cought.

"Father! Are you alright?!" Sakura asked with concern, eyes wide opening. He turned away his head, watching Sakura with confused face, rising an eyebrow.

"Father?" he fastly pulled away from hers, standing to sit on his butt. "Who are you!? What are you doing in my house?!" he was ready to jump in a fight.

"Calm down!" i moved closer and caught him for the shoulders. "We are here to help you!" i spat with deep voice. It seemed like he got scared because of the movement he made aback.

He was acting so weird. Was he losing his mind? Forgetting everything and then suddenly recall?

Sakura was watching with wide opened eyes. She moved her look to mine. I could see how hurt she was. She was confused. What was happening?

"Mister, what's your name?" I asked. Sakura swallowed.

"My name... my name... what's my name?"

I sighed. I didn't need to be a doctor to understand that he had alzheimer. But which stage was it?

"Your name is Kizashi Haruno and this girl right beside me is.. Sakura Haruno, your daughted" i explained.

"Really? I had a daughted?" he asked, thinking we would lie to him. "Are you trying to rob me?"

"No, we are not. We came to visit you" i smiled with my best attempt, which made the man comfortable. He exaled.

"Oh hello Sakura. It was long time since you married" he said, leaning back to his pillow.

Sakura blinked.

"Sakura... i will explain you later. I need to go and check something" i petted her hair, stroking it. She nodded.

"Okay Indra" smiling weakly, she stood up from her seat. "I will clear a bit around" she looked behind her shoulder "This place.. has changed so much since i had left" he murmured.

I cursed under my breath. If father only didn't get her for my spouse... if only... i wasn't born a shinobi. I really hated this world.

* * *

Walking through the streets i saw how local people would whishper to eachother. They were talking about me and particily, that i was Sakura's husband. The great shinobi, the heir of ninshu... too bad they didn't know i was yet, but soon I'd be. That reminded me... i had so many questions to ask father. Why he'd get me a wife.. Ashura was already my age back then when i married. Did it mean that soon he'd be married too? I had left behind my plan about getting father's attention and persuating him to pass me his powers. Damn! Everything had became a mess.

Atleast i could do one thing right now, actually two. I was going to find out the truth about Sakura's father and maybe then and the truth why would father marry me for a Haruno heir.

* * *

It was around noon, i hoped that their litltle "local hospital" would work.

As i entered a young lady around her 25tees came beside me. "May I help you mister?" she smiled politely. But I could say they would send her right away once I entred because of the bad security. Well.. I was a stranger in their village.

"Hello" I was in my cold mode. I was going to be as short with the talk as possible "I need a doctor of yours to come along with me to a particular house"

"Which house?" she asked.

"Kizashi Haruno's"

"Oh" she didn't seem suprised at all "Is it because he had done something wrong again?" she asked with annoying tone.

"No?" what kind of things could a helpess guy like him do? "Could you provide me with good doctor?" I demanded once again.

She slightly nodded. "Give me a minute"

* * *

"Hello" a man came, bringing nothing but only his white "doctorish" robe. Wasn't he supposed to have some suitcase or something like that?

"You are the doctor?" i raised an eyebrow unpleasantly.

He nodded "Let's go"

"Tch" i hissed. Were they playing with me? I sighed, going out of the hospital heading back to the house. That Chery Blossom land was some retarted as well. Maybe that's why Sakura's father wanted to get her out of here.

* * *

"Sakura?" I entred the house without knocking. The door was unlocked.

"Right here" she said through the rooms.

Politely, i let the man walk in front of me. Once we were in the room where Sakura and her fathers were the doctor sighed.

"Hey Kiza" he said annoyed. It was like we had dragged him by ropes and foced him to chek up her father. What kind of attitude was this? Wasn't he supposed to save lifes? That was his work after all, annoying or not.

"You again!?" Sakura's father spat angrily "didn't you have enough?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Enough?" i whishpered to myself.

"Heheh" the doctor awkwardly laughed "he's very sick and his imagination is wild. He sometimes talks nonsences" he rolled over his eyes. "Okay, lets see have you improved or no" he sat on the chair where Sakura was before.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Kizashi Haruno"

"Age" - "50 years old"

I watched how the doctor asked question after question. Sometimes Kizashi would find it difficult to find the correct word to explain with.

Sakura came behind me, a weak smile noticable on her face. She was trying to act as thought as possible.

I grabbed her hand and kneeled down to her level. "Everything will be okay" i tried my best to encourage her.

She nodded "Yes..." a silent answer came back. I noticed her face was kinda dirty.

"I see you have cleaned everything. I am so proud of you" smiling, i petted her hair. The floor and windows were shining, no dust was spotable and it smelled so fresh. She had also changed and the sheets of the bed.

"Yes... it was dirty" Sakura tightened the grip on my hand. I knew she was scared. She was still a kid... unable to bear with all the pain that the fate was going to serve her.

I stood up, as the man turned towards us and spoke:

"Hmm... seems like he's still in first stage. If we manage to cure him from alzhaimer on time, he wouldn't able to go in the next ones, preventing him from death."

"W-what?!" Sakura blinked, eyes widened.

"As i thought.." my face became solemn, not because of the possibility of dying, but because Sakura's saddness. She hurried to come near the bed, catching her father's arm.

"Is.. is he really going to die?" I'd say she's a crybaby, but each tears that collected in the corners of her eyes weren't meanless.

"No, we have to start curing him but that will cost a lot of money" the doctor grinned. Kizashi had thought that we'd rob him... did they do that? Once he was unable to defeat himself and thoughtless.. they could steal away everything.

"Tch" I hissed. Humans were so selfish, always talking about money. Money, money.

Since we possesed power, people would call me, father and brother to deal with "bad guys" and pay back in result.

"I will give as much as it's needed" i said angrily and kind of annoyed. "But if you try to lie to me.." i turned on my sharingan "you'd be in big trouble"

The man gasped, laughing awkwardly "Hehehe, no no! Nothing like that will happend. You can rely on me" he faked a smile.

Turning off my Sharingan, i looked at Sakura. She was bitting her lip. "Thank you" whishpering, she weakly smiled.

Oh god, how i loved that smile. I never wanted to see her cry again. I was going to put every endeavour in order to make her happy.

* * *

 **Hello guys :3 I know there are people out there who actually read the story and i was surprised how many foollowers it had xD BUT IM PLEASED! Leave a review saying what you think about the story *muah***


	7. Chapter 6

**6**

A week had passed. During that time Sakura would go every noon to her father, taking care of him.

The first two days i would go with her but i had to train and do some personal bussines, so instead of that my eagle companied the pinkette.

Right now i was in the backyard, training. It was alrady noon so Sakura was away. My mind wouldn't let go of her. Whenever we visited her father, she'd take candies and bring him. I guess Kizashi had sweet tooth. I could never imagine me being so caring towards father. I mean, yes. I did respect him, but that was kind of indulgence.

I wasn't aware of the sickness called alzhaimer. All i knew was that it causes you to lose your memories and you might die. But Sakura asked me if i could find Biology books, mostly about that disease, so she could learn and be familiar with it. She was 12 years old and yet so determined and passionate about what she was doing. Whenever it was bed time, she'd get one of the big books that i had brought her and read them for around till midnight. I guess so, because she faced difficulties weaking up in the morning and would sometimes have rings under her eyes. Oh and yea, I said that i guess so because i don't sleep in the same room as her. I had lent my bedroom to Sakura and moved to sleep in the dining room. To be honest, it was better like that because the kitchen was on my right, the bathroom on the left and the exit door right in front of me, so it made everything easier and accessable.

I simply didn't want to share one bed with her because, first of all, i am a lot older than her and she might feel uncomforable and shy. Secondly, my room was at the end of the house and everything was far away and i always had to walk a lot till i reached my "wanted spot", which made me slightly annoyed everytime. But the main reason why i'd give her free space was that i found it wrong sleeping next to such young kid. It was just... twisted? Yes, i did consider her as a sister, but she wasn't my bloodline so i found it kind of strange.

I was cut off from my thoughts when someone called my name.

"Indra..?" it was Sakura. She sound kind of tired. Slowly approaching me, she stared with her big emeral eyes, slightly blushing.

"Hey" i said softly, smiling weakly. I noticed her eyes scanning my topless body. I fastly managed to cover myself with the piece of cloth that was wrapped around my waist. Her blush immidiately dissapeared. I couldn't blame her, she was a little girl and it was normal to feel awkward.

"You already came back?" i asked putting the katana on my back in one of the ropes. I knew she wasn't fan of Sharp objects. She shared few of her expericenses, how pepople would fight and stab eachother right in front of her eyes. She hated wars. So did and I.

"M-hm!" she nodded happily.

"How is your father?" i asked once again now putting my wild hair into a ponytail.

"He... doesen't remember me at all...But I am fine, as long as I am with him" she faked a smile and my heart ached. She was so little to bear with that pain.

"But what about the doctor? I gave him more than enough" i fowned. If he only dared to play with me...

"Yeah..." she looked away with sad expression. Was she hiding something? "I am hungry. I will go to eat. Want to join me?"

"No, thanks. I will continue with my training. Have to do few more practices" I petted her head.

She nodded, walking away. I saw my brother coming out from nowhere waving at her. She smiled back to him. Damn how i hated him. It's fun how we still didn't fight. Maybe it was because i was too focused on Sakura and her problems, making me forget my own. I needed father's power. I needed to be the heir of ninshu. And i was going to be.

I turned abruply my head back to the tree where i was practising shurinken jutsu and threw few right into the red spot. I felt how my body began to heat, i was becoming angry because of that stupid foolish brother of mine. If he only dared to steal Sakura away... he was going to beg for it.

* * *

I walked past the kitchen hearing giggles. I walked in seeing Sakura and Ashura chatting, laughing at something. Guess they had fun time? I felt my chest burning. Was i jealous?

"Brother!" he exclamatied happily, pleased to see me. "Remember that one time when the bell fell on my head? I was telling Sakura abou-" but i cut him off before being able to finish.

"Whatever" i walked past them. I reached some glass and turned on the sink in order to drink water. I wasn't thursty but needed an excuse for entering the room. Why did i even enter it? When i heared Sakura laughing... i couldn't help but go in...

I heard her chuckling once again. With back at her i watched the pinkette with the corner of my eyes. I hissed. Why was she laughing so much? Yes, i remeber when the bell fell on Ashura's head and he had that stupid separated attitude for a week, not remembering who he was. But it wasn't so funny, so why she'd smile so much?! When she came back from her father, Sakura seemed so sad and exausted... and right now.. she was hyper active. Damn.

I harshly gripped the glass and abruply left it on the barplote, causing it almost to break. Sakura's laugh stopped immidiately when she heared the sharp sound. She jumped in surprise. "Is everything alright?"

I turned myself, making eye contact, my eyes deadly red.

"No" murmuring under my nose, I walked away from the kitchen, tightening my fists. I needed a hot shower. I could feel my head exploding.

* * *

Nothing makes me more relaxed than a boiling bath. I love having my muscles floppying under the hot water. So good...

Resting my head on the bath tub, i closed my eyes in order to take big inxale.

Having a shower just right after training was like walking into heaven.

But... Sakura's smiling face flashed through my mind and i frowned. Tch! Stupid Ashura!

Actually... did i ever made Sakura laughing? Smiling? ...

I hoped so because i felt like smacking that stupid brother of mine right in the face.

* * *

Rubbing my head in the towel i tried my best to make my hair as dry as possible. I threw that one, grabbing another in order to wrap it around my waist.

I moved towards the door as to go out of the bahtroom when someone already opened it for me. It was Sakura. She wide opened her eyes.

"Um..." she couldn't find the words to express her thoughts "Sorry" murmuring, she swallowed "I didn't know you were here" Sakura looked away.

"Hn" withoug saying anything i walked past her. She was blushing once again. I consider because of my exposing body? But right now i was too angry to tell her anything else, so i'd better go and not hurt her with my Sharp tounge.

I heard her whimp. "Did i do something wrong?" she asked with shaking voice. Was she about to cry? "If i did so.. i am sor-"

"No you didn't" i cut her off, walking into the dining room where it had became my new bedroom. Slamming the door behind me made Sakura jump in surprise.

"Tch" I cursed under my breath, putting few of my hairs behind my ear. I unwittingly would do that whenever being angry.

Throwing myself on the sofa, i sighed loudly.

* * *

I remined quiet, enjoyin the silence. I don't know how much time it had passed. Half hour? I didn't even need to dry my hair because it wasn't anymore wet from the time passed. I stood up likely annoyed that i had to change myself into clother and remove that towel.

Once i was in my night clothes i stopped for a moment and wondered how Sakura might feel. Just before leaving, i felt her whimp... was she crying? Did i make her cry? Well... she kind of deserved it because of laughing at Ashuras joked... but come on... it was just some dumb story...

I sighed annoyingly. I hated myself for being so kind with her. Maybe i should have treated her same as Ashura.. but right now... she was under so much pressure.

* * *

I slightly knocked on the door hoping that if she was sleeping i wouldn't weak her up. It was already around 10pm... but during that time she'd always read books. I knocked second time louder, yet no answer came back. Maybe she was really sleeping due to tiredness? As i was about to walk away i heard her voice demanding me to come in.

Opening the door slowly, i made sure i was as as calm as possible, hiding my emotions. But deep inside me... i felt like volcano, ready to explode any moment.

"Hey" she quetly said, with that soft and kind smile of hers. How could i be mad at such kid? She was way too adorable... and that pink hair of hers.. My favourite...

Without saying a word, i walked past to her. She was sitting at the corner of the bed, waving her legs in the air.

"What are you doing?" i finally managed to ask.

"Nothing... really" she moved her gaze to the floor, rather watching with blank expression.

"I can see..." i said kind of awkwardly. Well... yea, she was wasing her time, doing nothing but waving her short legs in the Air.

"Indra..." oh how i loved when those lips called my name.

"Yes?" i was right in front of her, my head bent so i would focus on her face. Unfrotunately, her emeral eyes were locked on the floor.

"I am sorry for making you mad earlier today" how did she even find out?

"I wasn't mad" i tried to lie her, and mostly myself because i was scared that i might really get attached to the kid... Actually... wasn't i already?

She raised her head, looking me right directly in my onyx ones. Her eyes were red and puffy... had she been crying? Did i make her cry? "Did you.. cry?" i finaly asked, kind of concerned. If she had been crying because i had been neglecting her... then i couldn't forgive myself...

"No..." she lied me. Yes she did.

"Why do you lie?" i crossed my arms in front of the chest.

"Why did you lie too?" she locked her gaze to the floor once again. I am sure she had been down but it can't be just because of my attitude. Something smelt funny here.

"Yes" i sighed "Yes i admit. I got jealous because ... i hate my brother... and he made you smile so easily" wow. Did i really admit that? So... unusual! I sat right beside her.

"But it is not good to fight with siblings, expecially when they are bloodlines of you" she still didn't bother to look at me.

"Why are you avoiding eye contact?" i raised an eyebrow.

She whimped... i could see her shaking. Few tears rolled down to her cheeks and fell on her tights.

"Sakura?" i called her name out, slightly touching her shoulder. She slowly turned her head away finally making eye contact. Her eyes... they were like ocean... full of tears... so many tears. Why?

"What's wrong?" I asked, my heartbeat rising, heart aching from pain.

"F-father..." she covered her face in her arms trying to hide her tears.

"What?" i didn't understand.

"I- i read all night along... every chapter... every line... every page..." she found difficulties talking due to hiccing. My grip got tightened. I swallowed, licking my lips in worry. "Th-that disease has no curse... it comes slowly... crawling and erases each memory from the brain. Slowly... he will forget his name, his manners... he will find difficulties even talking... and then... he wouldn't be able to take care of himself and... and!..he... he will-!"

I didn't let her finish. I knew what she was going to say. Pulling her into a tight hug, i stroked her head, kissing the top of it.

"Shh..." I closed my eyes taking a deep inxale. Her hair still smelled so sweet. Like a cotton candy...

"Indra!" she burried even more her head into my chest. Her cries were slight but no soon they turned into heavy ones. "Everything will be alright.." i whishpered, not believing myself that i actually could say this. It was out of my style but guess hope was really the last choice of humans. Even if i was not human myself... not an ordinary human...

"T-they told me... dad had difficulties ruling th-the land... so he get in debt... and found the best solution in giving me as a bride to you.. the ones... who are p-powerful so they could protect his beloved cherry blossom heir... " so that was the truth... i didn't want to hear any more details. Right now i wished that i was never one of those... humans... possesed with power... so i wouldn't have had her in my life... but come to think of it. What if she had came across to come twisted old man?

"Sakura..." i pulled away, cupping her small face into my big palms "Don't think of that right now. Everything will be okay" I wipped away few of her tears which were widly rolling down her cheeck "Don't torture this beautiful head of yours, alright?" i smiled softly, trying my best to encourage her. Was that even me? I would just walk away and let people deal with their own problems... but right now.. it was different.

"M-hm!" she whimped before burrying her head once again in my chest seeking for comfort. Her arms travelled around my waist, wrapping it tightly.

I sighed, answering the embrance by wrapping my hands around her head and neck.

I moved few haris of hers behind her ear, softly kissing it. She shivered.

I could feel a small smile being formed on her lips as she sniffed. So i actually could made her smile.. and i realized that... smiles in such moments were worth each laugh in amusements.

* * *

 **Please, R &R ^^ **


	8. Chapter 7

**7**

I remember that one night. Sakura was dressed in the same kimono. The same kimono when she told me that her father would die. White, covered in pink petals. It matched her pale skin perffectly.

A year had passed. She turned 13teen. During that one year, she spent most of her time to her father, taking care more and more with each day passing.

 _"Dad, how do you feel?" the pinkette asked, sitting next to her father on the bed._

 _"Dad? Are you my daughter.. or something?" the man asked rising an eyebrow._

 _"Yes." she nodded, smiling weakly._

 _Kizashi had lost most of his actual weight, making it hard for the man to take care of himself and even talk. The doctor was right. This disease taker over your body slowly but surely._

 _"I am your daughter. You... you had been very surprised once mother gave me birth due to my hair color, so and you named me Sakura. Like a cherry tree, you know?" she weakly smiled once again._

 _"You know... i remember some sweet ... little girl with pink hair. I think it was my daughter. You look like her. Where .. is my daughter?"_

 _"She is fine dad." Sakura had collecet tears in the corner of her eyes. "She is fine, she is happy." the pinkette put her palm on her mouth as to shut her mouring._

 _"Yes, i remeber. I gave my precious baby girl to the son of ninshu's creator. I am the worst father... But.. what was his name?" Kizashi rolled over his eyes in attempt to remeber Hagomoro's name._

 _"No.. you're not the worst. You're the best father" Sakura shut her eyes tightly so the collected tears wouldn't be able to roll down her cheecks._

 _"Oh yes. It was Hagomoro!" the man happily said, coughting due to his weak body._

 _Sakura hurried to wipe away her tears and got from her place, moving backwards so she could take the plate with lunch and feed her disabled father_.

And so everyime he had asked Sakura who she was, she would always explain over and over, patinetly and loving. Eventhought he didn't remeber and memorize the answer, she would once again explicate. I would find it really annoying... but she was something else. She was the opposite of me. She was so kind... and sympathetic. I used to be the same but once i found out the truth about that world, which is actually hell, my heart turned into a stone. Call me heartless if you want, i won't argue.

"Indra" she cut me off my thought. My head turned away, facing her. She was still shortie, i wondered when will she grow up on height. Her emerald eyes were wandering at the view in front of her. A big grave, where the coffin of her father was put in. Few men had been burrying him with soil.

"Hm?" i didn't have any energy to answer with words. All i was able was to moan. I had been training before the funeral and i was really exausted.

"After this... the funeral... do you want to go and have a walk?" she lifed her head so we made eye contact. Her big eyes pierced me. I was so exausted but i just couldn't say no.

I slightly nodded.

* * *

Sakura was walking in front of me, leading me to some plain. I was really exausted so i only followed her without saying anything. I couldn't refuse because she was really hurt and i felt like it was my duty to comfort her, eventhought it was really odd feeling, never felt before.

"Sakura..." i moaned.

"Yes?" she slowed down so she will walk right beside me, on my left.

"Where are we even going?" i asked.

"Oh, i don't know. I just wanted to spend some time with you" she was so sincire. Actually she was sincire in all ways, in her mind, in her words, in her heart. A real purity.

I sighed. She continued on. "But if you're tired we can sit somewhere to take a breath" she suggested as i nodded. "Look, the same cherry blossom tree from before, you remember?" she pointed with her small finger. My head turned the direction she pointed. "Let's sit under it, it's making quite a good shade" she smiled sweetly.

"Yea.." we both headed to it.

I felt how i leaned my back to it. I saw Sakura going around it as before, exploring the petals which had fallen down on the ground. It was spring and everything was so beautiful. I felt how the sun rays touched my skin and i frowned. My eyes got closed and i slipped down myself and sat down. I put both of my arms on my knees in order to rest them as i leaned my head backwards on the stem.

I took a deep breath, being able to smell the odour of the petals. It was... kinda relaxing on the background of the shuffling leaves.

Prehaps i had drop off, because i felt a weight leaning on my chest. My eyes slightly opened. Sakura had been sitting between my legs, her back leant on my chest. She rested her head on my shoulder and i could hear how she took a deep inxale.

"What are you doing?" i kind of moaned, maybe i had slept for 10 minutes because my voice was deep and husky. I felt warm due to the sun that had exposed my skin.

Sakura gasped. Maybe she didn't expect to weak me up. "Sorry, didn't want to weak you up" i was right. She murmured and started to get up from her seat.

"Stay" i didn't realize when these words got out from my mouth, but somehow i really wanted her to stay in that position. Near me, i could feel her touch.. i wanted her to stay, i needed her.

Sakura nodded and got back to her previous position.

No one said anything back for the rest 5 minutes. It was silence, leaving a peaceful sounds of the nature.

I moved both of my arms in front of her, wrapping her waist slightly so i could pull her closer to me. I didn't even realized that. I thought Sakura would pull away but in stead of that, her arms wrapped around mine too. I was suprised... pleasantly surprised. Few of her fingers curled around mine and started playing.

"Indra..." her voice was quiet. She sound shy. "have you ever... kissed someone?"

My eyebrows rised in confusion. It was an odd question. "Why do you even ask?"

I think she was blushing because she found it difficult continueing her sentance "I saw... I saw a couple kissing and i wondered..." she didn't even finish it.

"Sakura?" i said her name.

"Yes?" she stopped playing with my fingers. Her head turned slightly on the other side so she could face me. I frowned because i wasn't able anymore to feel her soft hair and smell it's sweet odour.

"Is there a particular reason why you wanted to spend some time with me?" it was really odd that she'd want that... and now this question. Odd..

"Um..." she blushed. "Today is my.. my birthday" she bit her lip.

I swalloed, feeling my whole body getting tense and warm. She was really adorable blushing... and now that lip. I felt some particular part of mine getting woken up.

"Birthday?" i asked once again. She nodded.

Shit. How could i not know her birhtday? Well... yes i knew it but i didn't know that it would come so fast. I was supr busy with myself and trainings that i forgot about her birthday.. and i didn't get her anything.

"Sorry" i murmured "I didn't get you anything" i looked away embrassed.

Sakura giggled "Don't worry" her head got on it's previous place, leaning its full weight on my shoulder "The best present is that you're here with me"

I was amazed how happy she was. Her father was burried the same day as her 14th birtdhay, and she seemed so happy. But i guess she had already accepted his death and reconciled.

Yes, she was strong. Her will and spirit were strong. She was going to grow up into a strong woman... that probbably... i might fall inlove... and that scared the hell out of me.

I didn't realize when one of my arm slipped away from hers, making it's way to her neck. I moved few hairs of hers, explosing the skin. Still so pale and soft. Sakura shivered.

The tip of my fingers made their way to her jaw. Soft kisses were placed down onto it, moving to her neck.

Sakura slightly tightened the grip on my arms, weakly moaning.

I needed to stop.. i really needed.. i had to. But.. i just coudln't. I felt awful but both so good. I don't remeber having someone so close to me, so private.

Sakura moved her head, so we made eye contact, both of our foreheads pressing. She was with closed eyes, her blush getting darken.

I leaned forward, both of our nose touching. The next touch was of our lips.

I licked her bottom lip in plea of entrance, as she whimpered. So cute, so sweet...

I caught the back of her head with my palm, trying to place her better.

Surprisingly, she didn't stuggle, in fact she obeyed. At first she would find it awkward answering my kiss, but within few movements of mine, she was already skilled in french kissing.

Out tounges fought for dominance, as of course i won. I took control over her mouth, exploring it to it's max. She had been trembling like a leaf. A small droll of saliva went down from her mouth.

I felt my whole body getting more and more warm as my little friend grew up further more. I had to stop in order to control myself.

I pulled away from the kiss, making her gasp.

I licked my lips. She tasted really sweet. Like herself.

Sakura remained silent in the same position, with eyes closed. She was left speechless. Once her emerald eyes opened, i smiled playfully to her confused kiss.

"How can you-"

"I never did it before either" my smile didn't dissapear and i felt like a fool but i didn't care. I was weak in front of her and i didn't regret. She was my weakness.

She bit her bottom lip. Then... my eyes wide opened..

"I love you" were the words that schoked me. She said them so calm.. so soft.. loving.

I didn't know how to react.

Was it true? She was right beside me... in my lap... so close to me. I could harm her any time and yet she wasn't scared. Should i answer the same? Did i feel the same? Yes, i felt... but i just couldn't admit, being too scared of my feelings.

I just pulled her into a tight hug from behind as she burried her face in my shoulder.

 _I love you..._

 _I love you too..._

 _And if it was to loose you... then.._

 _i'd become insane.. because you're my weakness..._

 _you're my everything..._

I kissed the top of her head.

* * *

 **Hello guys ^^ Sory for the delay but i had no muse :D I hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review. It really motivates the author xD**


	9. Chapter 8

**8**

 _warning: slight lemon_

I was so tired, lying at my bed. I just had came back from a mission and my body was in pain, like always. It didn't matter because i was used to it tho.

My dull and dark room, as always, was quiet and peaceful, even if Sakura was inside, sitting right beside me on the bed.

She turned towards me, slipping my upper clothing. With closed eyes, i breathed heavily from tiredness. Sakura stood up a bit, taking off and my lower parts. My body was numb but still couldn't fall asleep. I guess it was due the fact of my over pressured body.

Sakura made her way back with my clothes to leave them in the closet, taking new ones.

"Sakura..." i bearly murmured.

"Yes, love?" the first time she called me like that i found it kinda awkward and funny, but i got used to it. I loved each time hearing that nickname, even if i didn't have one for her. I was fully aware that such things didn't prove the love, you had to show it not say it.

"Let's sleep together... tonight..." i didn't even feel when i had said it. Even if she was now 15, a teen in her "fertility", we still slept separated. All what we had done was to kiss...sometimes i found it difficult to hold myself from touching her but i managed somehow. I wasn't going to be with her, until she desired it.

I heard her cute giggle. She fastly left the clothes in their place and slowly walked towards the bed. She came to the other side, lying next to me. I half opened my eyes just to see that she had grabbed the blanket and covered both of us. I was wearing only boxers, even if it was autumn. I would usually have cold but whenever being close to her, i always felt my blood boiling. Oh god... how i loved that girl. Loving her was like falling asleep... slowly and then at once...

One of her fingers moved on my forehead, moving away few of my bangs making my skin exposed. I took a deep breath, being able to smell the sweet scent of hers. A small smile appeared on my face.

"I love it when you smile" she whishpered, i could feel her smiling as well.

Sakura moved closer to me, leaning her face to mine as to give me a cheeck kiss.

She placed her head on my shoulder as i wrapped one of my arms around her body.

"Indra..." Sakura quietly said, almost scared that she might weak me up if i had fallen asleep.

"Mmm..?" came as an answer from my throath.

"Today... I" she was avoiding something, or it was too embarassing to say it. Sakura was an open book for me, so easy to be read. And it didn't take me quite long to do it.

"What is it?" i finally managed to make a sentance.

"Well you see... a friend of mine... gave me some book... and there i read some scene and ..." she burried her face more into me.

I didn't answer back awaiting her to continue. Guess she thought i had fallen asleep becuse her head lifted making an eye contact with me.

"I don't sleep" i smiled softly. She placed her head into its previous position. "So, what was the scene?" i asked once again.

"Well.. um..." she found it difficult to talk, i bet she was blushing "has any girl..um" Sakura swallowed but continued on "done something to you... down there?" she asked her question abrup and sharply.

"You mean...?" i didn't understand her.

"I... i can't explain it..." i was sure she was blushing.

"Then?"

"I ... can ... i can show you?" it was more like asking me for allowance.

"Okay" i agreed. She was like a kid. Sakura was my everything. I protected her like a sister, loved her like a wife and respected her like a mother. The pinkette was still curious and unskilled, but there was one thing no one could win against her. And it was her knowledge about any kind of disease. She was like the best doctor ever. Her dream was to become a medic, being able to heal any illness... eventhought it was going to be impossible because of the fact that she was human. But i was working on some theory that you could pass on chakra on humans and they could use jutsus.

One of her arms slipped down my stomach. I was kind of wandering due to the tiredness, not being able to understand what she was trying to do.

My breathing got tense when the top of her fingers touched my V line, at the border of my pants.

"Sakura..."i moaned, both in pleasure and tiredness. Some particular part of me was growing up.. and it was growing up fast...

"Yes love?" she lifted her head once again making eye contact. Her big emerald eyes as innocent and curious as ever.

"Is this.. what you wanted to show... me?" i bit the insides of my cheeck. She was talking about handjob or blowjob, i guess?

Sakura nodded, hurrying to remove her arm from my private parts but i stopped her.

"W-wait... can you continue on?" my breathing got heavier.

"Yes.. but i don't know how..." her gaze moved away in embarassment as she blushed. I found it really adorable.

Her hand slipped under the pants, wrapping my member with her fingers.

"It's so hard. I can feel it pulsing in my palm" she said surprised.

Sakura tried to move it up and down but she all she was doing was to move her hand.

"You have to catch it harder" i guided her, my breathing hot. She had really good affect on me...

Her hand squezzed my member harder. "And now..?" she questioned, making eye contact.

I moved my hand and put it on top of her so i could show her.

"Like that.." i moaned, starting to pump myself with her hand.

"Ah!" she gasped "I see!" even if it was dark i could see her bitting her lip.

"Sa-kura..." managing to moan, i badly wanted her to continue alone, even if it was turning on and like that... feeling her down on me and having the touch of her soft hand.

Slighty moving away my hand, she continued on alone. Sakura was trying her best to queez it as hard as she could even being scared of hurting me.

"Ah!" i bit the insides of my cheecks so i could calm myself down due to the great pleasure. I had been awaiting her touch for so long.. i just hoped i could restrist myself from having myself into her.

The pinkette slowly got up and bend her head on my stomach.

"Wha-t are you doing?" i asked, having my dizzy, half opened. She didn't asnwer. I think that she didn't even hear me because i bearly whishpered. This pleasure had taken over me.

No soon i could feel her hot breathing on my prvate parts. She parted her lips on my head's and no soon my member was inside her mouth.

It was so warm... so wet... so nice.

This was amazing.

Her mouth could so miracles. She slowly took it all inside, nearly chocking.

I could feel my head hitting her throat. So this was deep throat? So... nice.

Sakura backed up and chocked a bit. Then another time took my member inside her hot mouth. She started sucking on me faster. One of my arm travelled to her head, playing with her hair as she sucked on.

I moved away few hairs from hers so i could expose her face and watch her what she was doing. It was so hot... in both meanings.

I was trying my best to muffin my moans but they would always escape my lips.

"Mmmh.." came a pleasure stone from her throath. I felt the vibration of her voice. My body got tense. I shivered. I was close to my limit.

Each muscle of my body got tense and i felt shivers down my spine.

Closing my eyes i tried my best to rest.

"Sakura.." i moaned with heavily with deep voice, cumming in her mouth.

Her head slowly got up and Sakura licked her lips.

"It's kind of salty..." she said, coming closer to my face.

I couldn't say anything due to the fact of being lost in the pleasure.

With her palm she brushed away the dripping cum from her mouth which was going down her chin.

I really wanted more... i wanted her...

My left arm cupped one of her cheecks and i pulled her into a deep kiss, playing over for dominance. She moaned through the kiss. This was bad... i was getting hard once again... and it was even harder than before.

This acuatlly was the first time when she had me so intimate. We would cuddle and kiss, but only when we were alone. But what she had done right now... it was completely on a whole new level. Even if she was my wife for the last 5 years, i never ever layed a finger on her. I just wasn't this kind of person.

The same arm of mine moved back some of her hairs behind her ear, travelind down to her jaw and neck. The tip of my fingers slightly touched her shoulder, making their way to her waist so i could wrap her and pull her into a hug. She shivered.

This reminded me of our first kiss on her 14teen birthday. If it wasn't her curiosity, we would never kiss... if it wasn't he curiosity, she'd never have me so private... just like little before. It didn't bother me having myself as an epxerimented rabbit, i enjoyed each touch of her. I felt like i had the sun closer to me, making me warm and bright. In fact, i started to enjoy the warmth of sunrays on my skin.

As i was abuot to slid her robe, someone knocked on the door.

Wasn't it already late? Weren't they sleeping? I even thought we were alone at house because dad and Ashura got out somewhere.

Both with Sakura parted away from eachother. Her blush spread all over her face. I kissed her playfully till she was stunnded, before jumping from the bed and opning the door.

"What is it?" i asked annoyed once i saw my otouto's face in front of me.

"Come downstairs. Dad wants to talk with us" she said with a smile on his face. He was way too happy and it bothered me. I used to hate more his smile but once Sakura came to my liffe, everything changed and i think i had gotten softer... i became lovable... like before... before i had awakened the Sharingan and learned the truth about the shinobi world, making me hate it.

Nodding i closed the door. I turned back, seeing Sakura standing behind my back. She already could reach my shoulder and i was so proud of her. I wasn't going to struggle bending down in order to kiss her, neither she was going to lift on her toes.

She handed me a robe because i was still naked, having only my boxers.s

I warmly smiled at her, taking it and putting it on me. "Let's go" i said as she grabbed my hand in hers and going out of the room.

Thank god Ashura came... otherwise i wasn't going to be able to restrain myself.. and i was going to do the next step and probably blame myself for taking her virginity without knowing was she argeed on.

* * *

"What is it father?" i asked, Sakura sitting near me on the floor "Why did you call us at such time?" I saw Sakura's face blushing. Probabbly she remembered scenes from little before. My face got a smirk on it immidiately.

"Little before we came back with Ashura from a mission and i have to annoynce you something" my gaze moved to my brother who was brightly smiling. He was kinda happy... and it was weird. Well... not so much because he'd always be the bright one.

"Yes?" my look got confused.

"From tomorrow on a new member is moving to our house" father said , kinf of proud.

"Yes!" Ashura screamed happily.

"A new member?" Sakura asked in confusement.

"Ashura is getting a wife too" dad explained. I gasped.

"A Hyuuga one! She's so beautiful and-!" my little brother started to talk fast and enthusiasted as dad cut him off.

"You met her just now..."

"How old is she?" i asked. I hated it. I hated such marriadges. What is she was a kid like Sakura? What is she had already fallen in love and now had to part up with her love? Soon... soon the ninshu was going to be mine.. soon dad was going to die... soon this world was going to chande... soon... so soon...

"She is 12" father said as i hissed. Sakura had her hand into mine. My grip tightened and she jumped in surprised. My gaze lowered... i hated it... she was kid... just 2 years older than Sakura when she was married...

this world... was awful...

I just hoped that Ashura was going to treat her properly and not have her like a doll...

i really hoped so..

* * *

 **Hello! Please leave a review whether you like it or not! Take care! New chapter soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**9**

Today i felt happy. I didn't feel such happiness since childhood.

My whole body felt warm. Warm waves danced through my blood, my face lit as eyes shined.

 _"Indra" father called me from his room. He was already on his bed, awaiting death at any moment._

 _"Yes?" i asked, sitting next to him._

 _"Soon i will dissapear from this words and i soon had to choose to whom i will give my power. Wether is it you or your brother."he found it difficult to talk since he would cough ceaseless. "Your little brother is happy enough to follow your steps and train besides you... so... i am willing to give my powers to you... you will be the succesor and heir of ninshu..."_

 _I gasped._

 _Yes._

 _I had been awaitin this from so long and i bit the insides of my cheecks so i could calm myself down. I wasn't supposed to show any emotions. But a small smile espaced my lips._

Father... he finally was going to pass on his ninshu to me.

Since Sakura came in my life everything became better. My idology always was that you make your fate and you're the only one who can affect on it... but this time it was something different. Once the pinkette married me i wanted to become a better person. Whether to train harder or even help people. My realtionship with Ahura became kinda better as well. We started to comunicate more in the last few months. Almost like we used to be in the infancy.

As we spoke of Ashura, today was his wedding ceremony. He was getting married the same age as me. 22 years old. And his bride... only 13.

I got cut off from my thoughts as Sakura came right beside me. In a typical japanese kimono she was looking as beautiful as ever. Her long hair on a loosen ponytail. Oh... how i loved that pink and soft hair of hers. She smiled at me as i caught her by the hand and kissed her cheeck. Her smile got wider.

"Feeling excited?" she asked me.

I shook my head in protest "Why should i be?" my eyebrow rised.

"Your little brother is getting married"

"It's a politic wedding... just like ours" i pointed out.

"Yea... but i fell in love with you, so you could count it as marridge by love" she giggled. I loved that angle laugh of hers. And it was true. I felt like a fool, fool because i fell inlove and loved her... and i used to hate such relationships.

I nodded, tightening the grip on our hands.

"Indra" she called my name, pointing with her finger from the free hand "look, it's Ashura"

My gaze moved to the right where i saw my brother. The next thing i saw was a shor girl beside him. This scene reminded me of me and Sakura, exactly 5 years ago.

"Love, are you okay?" Sakura asked, tiltin her head so she could make eye contact but i avoided her beautiful emeral eyes. Nodding i sighed heavily.

In fact i lied.

I wasn't okay. The whole world wasn't okay, the generation wasn't okay. I mean... so young girls being married... they were robbing their childhoods. Such girls were supposed to stay home and play with their friends, not learning how to cook and take care of family. I hissed but calmed down.

Ninshu.. the ninshu was already mine. Well... i was soon at inheriting it. I needed just the last step. Patience... and everything was going to be changed. Power was going to rule the world and the world was going to be in my feets.

Sakura rested her head on my shoulder as we watched the ceremony. My foolish brother wouldn't remove the smile from his face. It was intrigating that the Hyuga girl was smiling too. She was happy? Interesting.

"Indra" Sakura brought me back to reality once again.

"Hm?"

"I will open a school for the young girls at my age... or even younger"

"Yes" I nodded. "It's a good idea" we had discused this theme few times before. Sakura loved to study, expecially to read books. She was going to be a great doctor. I think the death of her father motivated her in such aspect. And i did support her. If girls were educated at such young age, then they wouldn't need husbands and be independable until they consider having a marridge is needed. In fact, besides that, i had started to train Sakura and martal arts. She was kinds good in punches and kicks, eventhough sucking at using swords, expecially katanas.

"I have written down some things on a random papper, can we look at them after the wedding?"she murmured under her breath.

I nodded. "Sure"

* * *

The wedding ended. It was already night. Father had a wide smile on his face. I guess because both of his sons had created family and his journey at life was completed succesfully.

"I am going to our room, when you're done come so we would discuss the papers, okay?" she lifted on her toes to kiss my nose.

"Okay" weakly smiling, i cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

Sakura hurried to go in our bedroom as i went to take a hot boiling shower. I still enjoyed the feeling of burning skin. Fifteen minuted under the shower was enough time for me to create a plan for the future. And the funny thing was that i imagined my life with Sakura.. being happily married and having kids... lots of kids... maybe 5.

As i walked in the bathroom something flashed in front of my eyes. A dark siluete. My eyes wide opened but i was acing as cool as possible. Entering the room, i quietly closed the door behind me.

"Show yourself" whishpering my sharingan activated immidiately.

"So you have noticed me?" A strange voice came. I couldn't spot where it was because it ran through the whole place.

"Who are you?" i narrowed my eyes, trying my best to see the person but withouth any success.

"Someone who you'd thank..." the voice chuckled.

"What do you want?" i nearly screamed in angriness. I hated such games.

"I am sure you already have spotted that you're special... but those eyes are even more powerful than you'd ever think.." i could feel a cold breeze on my neck. Like it was right behind me. My back sharply turned but saw noone. I hissed.

"What do you talk about?"i asked not caring who he was anymore.

"Soon... you will be aware of such power that you never imagined having... and you're so naive..."it laughed.

My eyes become bloody in anger. This thing was playing with my nervs.

"You're so wrong... your father... it was all game... you might be special but you will never inherit the ninshu" within a loud and evil laugh the cold breeze dissapeared.

"What are you talking abuot?!"i asked. No answer. I repeated once again the question.

Again no answer.

It seemed that the voice dissapeared.

It was strange. It wasn't human... i felt no persance... then?

Shaking my head i tried my best to collect my thoughts at once. Ninshu... power... eyes? What?

Bitting my bottom lip i felt my body shivering. It was starting to get cold so i entered the bath...

Resting my brain started to think about what had just happened... and i knew it was ging to torture me until i met it again or found out what it was talking about.

* * *

Wrapping a towel around my waist, i took another towel so i would dry my hair. My mind was till busy with what had just happened little before.

Pursing my lips into eachother in anger, Sakura's happy face appeared in front of my view. I remembered how enthusiasted she was about opening a school... right now i was going to leave the voice and deal with the pinkette.

Changing into my night clothes, i walked out of the bathroom heading to our bedroom.

I stopped right in front of the door as i heard whishpers coming from inside.

"Sakura-chan" it was Ashura. "can you teach me how to do it?"

"It's not so hard, but i am surprised that she was ... um... she fell for you so hard"

"Hmmm... Hinatata-sama is really cute girl and even if she's still not loving me i would like to know how to kiss"

Kiss? Did i hear correct? Kiss? Ashura wanted a guide from Sakura how to kiss?

My body tensed as i closed my eyes. I didn't move awaiting for the next convesation to continue.

"You see... fist of all you have to be very calm, otherwise everything will be fucked up"

"Don't give me advices"his stupid laugh came around "Show me"

My eyes wide opend. Did he want to have a guide kissing from Sakura by kissing her? I couldn't believe my ears. Shit. My body got numb. Wild and vivid images of both of them appeared in my mind, kissing... My breathing got heavy and tense.

Sakura and Ashura got quiet.

Were they... were they...? No way!

Slightly opening the door, i narrowed my gaze to both of them who were sitting right besides eachother on the bed. Papers were spread aound Sakura on the sheets.

"Ashura..." i deadly whishpered.

"Nii-san! Hey!"he happily said.

Both of them were inches away. Their pose wasn't the one for kissing but yet they were close enough.. it made my blood boil.

"Get out" i whishpered.

"Why so mean?" his crooked smile appeared again.

"Get out" i whishpered once again as he realized that i wasn't joking.

"Okay, okay" shrugging his shoulders he went out as i loudly slammed the door behnd him making Sakura jumping in surprise.

Her expressiong changed to salmn immidiately causing her to ask me whether there's something wrong.

I shook my head in refusement.

Today was a weird day. First the voice.. then Sakura and Ashura.. was i dreaming? Maybe it was my wild imagination? Maybe the sharingan made me see things that i didn't want to see?

I sat quetly on the bed besides the pinkette, getting few of the papers in my hands scanning the written on them.

I tried my best to erase the voice and scenes of kissing but couldn't. They persuated me everywhere.

Sakura continued to ask me if there's something wrong but i'd still lie to her and tell her that everyhing is alright.

No soon i coulnd't concetrante anymore so we would have to go and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Reviews? :P**


	11. Chapter 10

Today was a special day.

Two main occiasions were supposed to accure.

28th March. Sakura's 17 birthday and my ninshu hairness.

I was supposed to feel happy but instead of that I felt nervous, mad, pity and everything that you could imagine in the negative aspect.

Since Ashura married to the Hyuga girl, as if my cherryblossom drawback from me. She became closer with them, moslty with Ashura, which drove me crazy. He was stealing her from me. Maybe it was and my fault due to the fact being busy with training so I could amaze father, eventhough he was already on his dying bed.

On the other hand, that voice was continueing to follow and talk to me. In the end it turned out that it was a shadow… like pitch black. I could see it only when I turned on my Sharningan.

" _I'm sure you have you noticed that you're special… haven't you?" the voice wickedly laughed._

 _My sharingan activated and I narrowed my gaze as it appeared in front of me._

" _Oh my, you look unpleasant. Is it because of Sakura?" it grinned with it's bright teeth._

" _What do you have about Sakura?" my voice was deep and serious, demanding for an answer._

" _Do you think that Sakura is just a "friend" with your little brother?" it's smirk became even wider._

" _Huh?" I was consufed._

" _Naïve boy, you're still so naïve even grown up" and it dissapeared within a minute, leaving me hungry in my thoughts._

That moment left me overthinking as I knew that my morello queen was probabbly chatting with Ashura at the moment. That drove me crazt, feeling the blood boiling in my veins and my head spinning around.

I still felt the same, even after a month had passed. I would watch her like a hawk. I could send my hawk to spy on her, but it was training with me, it was like my partner since few people decided to follow on me.

Where as… Ashura was always the choosed one.. he had tons of friends. I didn't even care because they might have been fake. You'd better have few but real and trustworthy.

Someone slightly knocked on the bathroom door where I was shaving myself for the event. The door slowly opened, as I saw few long locks of pink hair appearing. The next thing seeing was Sakura's beautiful face. Like always she was wearing an almost spottable eyeliner on her eyes which made them eve more beautiful…

God… how beautiful she turned out to be…

Such a masterpiece.

"Indra, love, are you ready?" she gave me one of those warm smiles. The warm smiles that used to be only for me… but now I was sharing them with Ashura… I felt angryned… I feld mad, but I tightened my fists and decided to calm myself and not ruin her birthday. My feelings were like a volcanoo and no soon it was going to blew out..

I nodded in response as yes.

"Everyone is awaiting you downstairs." She said as she came near me just to kiss me on the cheeck and smile back on my face. I felt my heart ricing fast and my legs were about to melt.

I used to love that feeling but now … I hated it. It made me so weak, I was so confused.

I didn't know what to think.

Was love worth it? Damnit.

I really got attached to her. She was my everything.

I really loved her.

Sakura turned back and left the room, leaving me there alome standing on my legs with consufes feelings.

I cursed under my breath and hit the sink with my fist.

"Damnit" I hissed, closing my eyes, hoping that that love torture would end soon.

* * *

The stupid smile of my brother appeared in front of my eyes. I looked away, not wanting to see him.

Sakura came beside me, catching me for the hand, curlinh her fingers into mine. I heard her giggle. I weakly smiled to myself. Her laugh was angelic and so sweet, did she smile the same way to Ashura? My smile immidiately dissapeared.

"Ready all of us?"she asked the three of us, Hinata-sama, Ashura and me. Everyone answered in voice yes as I just shook my head in agreement.

* * *

The plan was that we will go to the park and celebrate Sakura's birthday.

The life I used to know when I was a kid had changed so much. I remember having that place being empty, as green fresh grass could be felt beneath my tiptoe fingers. Right now, it was build with entertainments. All soft of them. From food to games such as catching fish in order to get a prize.

Life was changing fast, so was and my Sakura.

New fashion came as a mainstream. Short skirts. It was something untipical and werid, but looked so good on girls. Expecially on mine. Sakura would always wear a dark blue one or at least, her red dress the same length as the skirt. And it really suited her now that she had 17 and her well-build legs. She became kinda tall and slim. I really enjoyed her body, eventhough we still hadn't sex.

The only touches we shared were kisses, hugs, and sometimes, whenever she wanted she gave me blowjobs or handjobs. But it would be like in a half month once. But right now… I felt like taking her.

I felt like Ashura was going to steal my cherry blossom away, and I didn't like the fact.

Sakura and Hinata walked in front of us as they saw cotton candy, hurrying to buy some. I was left with my brother alone, awaiting for my girl. He was talking to me nonstop, but I ignored him, acting like I was listening and rapidly nodding. Why was I even nodding? Maybe because I didn't wan't to ruin Sakura's birthday and argue with such stupid person.

There was a period where I hated him, then Sakura came in my life and I started liking him, and treating everyone good with respect, but right now… after that one night… and the kiss, if there was one, I always suspied on them and everyone.

That night and the thought on her lips being on his made me crazy. I didn't even know did they kiss. I was wondering day and night overthinking everything… was that what the shadow ment?

My eyes wide-opened in realization. Naïve? Am I so naïve that I am blind for the truth? My eyes narrowed as they caught a glimpe on two boys grinning around Sakura. I guess they were around her age.

Two of them approached Hinata and Sakura, surrounding them. I looked on my right to see where Ashura was but he was talking with some stranger. He was like that. Otouto could turn any tranged into a friend.

My gaze moved back to Sakura and Hinata and saw how they were laughing to eachother. I felt mad, tightening my fists.

Slowly walking towards them, I breathed out soundly.

Putting my hand on Sakura's shoulder caused one of the guys to talk on me.

"Who are you, _daddy?_ " he grinned onto me, making me even more mad and I felt my blood boiling in my veins.  
Daddy? Was I really so old? Yes, it was true that with Sakura we had 12 years differences. She just turned 17 and I was already 29. But 30 was the golden age, where you were wise and stabled enough to achieve everything in life that you have been desireing.

"Daddy, eh?" sarcastily I said with a grin on my face. I didn't need my Sharingan to scare him because I was going to beat the shit out of him.

My view became black for a moment and the next thing I remember was seeing the guy lying down on his back to the ground with his hand on his mouth. There was blood drowing down his chin and eyes wide opened. His friend was helping him to stand as Sakura pulled me by the arm

"Love! Why did you punch him?!'" she yelled at me with that worrying expression of hers. So I did punch him, eh? A satisfying smile curled on my lips. It was like that, when I lost control my view becames black and I do not remember anything. Guess angryness takes over my body.

Sakura shove me out of her way, lending her and to the boy in order to help him to stand. My smirk got even wider when I saw him becoming mad but being scared to say anything.

"You're mentally sick!" he screamed as Sakura was rapidly apologizing.

Both of the guy ran away, leaving me satisfied with myself.

Sakura turned back to me with mad expression. "Why did you have to do it?" she asked me, one of her eyebrow rising. Oh how good she looked angry. As I was about to open my mouth and say something, my brother appeared having two cotton candies in his hands. One was purple and another pink.

He lent the pink to Sakura and the purple one to Hinata.

Sakura immidiately smiled. "The guy to whom I was talking was a cotton candy seller and gave me these two for free. Told me not many kind guys like me appear in this park, most of the fight with eachother" he proudly laughed in my face. "What's wrong guys? Why do you look at me so mad brother?"guess the fool didn't know what happened.

"Did I miss something" his ridicilous questions continued on as I wanted to punch him so badly.

"Nothing Shu, let's go on" Sakura answered. Did she call him by nickname? Damn! Since when she tells him like that? No one calls him on that name, even his wife. Was Hinata as close to him as Sakura was? I believe not.

"Guys! Mite! Mite! (look)" Hinata pointed the fish playground. I rolled my eyes because of her childish choice. Not her fault, she was still 15. Evethought on that age Sakura was already matured in her thoughts. Everyone is different tho.

"Let's go and try it!" Sakura enthusiasingly said.

"Yep!" Ashura jumped in agreement as I rolled over my eyes with what kiddos I was hanging out.

"Coming?" Sakura turned her head back and caught me for the arm but I pulled back from her grip.

"I don't need to treat me as a child"

One of her eyebrows rose in confusion but didn't say anything just walk on with everyone else.

* * *

The rest of the day continued like that until noon. I started to feel a bit of nervous as I was awaiting for the night to come so I could become the hair of ninshu.

Topping the tiptoes of mine on the groun, I was becoming impatient.

Hinata came near me "Indora-sama, do you have any plans on which playground to go?" she asked me.

I snapped "Guys, we are going to be late for the ceremony! The sun is going to rise down soon!" I bearly screamed in her face.

"Didn't you know?" she asked me.

"Know what?" I was confused.

"The ceremony was left for tomorrow" she calmly explained. How could she say it so calm? I was awaiting that day my whole life.

"Tommorow?!" I screamed in her face. "And who made it like that and why?"

"Your father because of Sakura-chan's birthday" she smiled. "We are having great fun, aren't we?" a giggle came acros.

"What?!" I now really screamed out loud. It caused Sakura and Ashura coming back to us. Where were they even? They got out of my sight for a moment, they were together till now at some playground or what? My eyes narrowed as I saw Sakura. It was all because of her.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked me trying her best to approach me but I pulled away.

"Nothing" I said it with deep and husky voice, really dissapointed. I walked awa, leaving the three of them behind my back. I just wanted to be alone.

 **Sakura's prov**

Indra became mad out of nowhere. I knew him perfectly and something was wrong. In fact, he was acting weird the whole day. I really wanted to find out the reason and help him, but sometimes in a periods like that he was being so cold, unabled to be reached.

I really loved him and wanted to help him.

Someone touched me slightly on the shoulder. My head turned around and saw Ashura.

"Don't be down, please!" he said with a bright smile on his face "I promise I will talk with him and fix that weird attitude of him even if it means to beat the crap out of him" his dorky laugh came next as Hinata smiled encouragly.

"Thanks Ashura, thanks guys" I smiled back, hugging them.

They were amazing. Ashura really deserved happined, even if he was a complete dork and sucked in any training, he was kind and caring. As for Hinata, she was totally adorable and sweet, any time ready to help you and talk so you could sooth your feelings.

"Oh we almost forgot" Hinata said, pulling awy from the group hug. "Here" she got out from her pocked a small red box. "It's for you" she lent it in my palms.

"What's that?" I questioned her.

"Open it, It's your birthday present from me and Ashura" she sweetly smiled.

I hurried to unwrap the beautiful box which had golden bow on it. It hurted me unwapping it due to the fact tha it was too beautiful to be unfixed.

I opened it seeing a beautiful necklacke inside it. A blossom petal, all in gold.

"Oh god!" I gasped putting palm on my hand in amazement. "It's beautiful, I love it!" it was really beautiful and the surprise left me speechles but Indra appeared in my mind.

"Guys, i really appreciate what you did but i need to find Indra, please entertain yourself until i bring him back okay?" i smiled encouragly, trying my best to hide the dissapoinment in my face.

I did not know where Indra was and how he was feeling. What if he was mad? Or sad?

He had been acting weird lately.

Ashura and Hinata nodded as they headed back to some random playground.

I continued my way to the woods, having a feel that Indra might be there.

I knew that woods made him calm.


	12. Chapter 11

**11**

"You are pathetic" the same voice came across. It was it.

"Go away" my voice was deep and husky, demanding "the creature" to leave.

A loud evil chuckle was able to be heard. I nervously continued to walk around the woods, being already night.

"You eyes are not enough open to see the truth" i feel cold breeze passing around my neck. I shivered.

"What more do i have to see?!" i angrily spat.

"Soon.. very soon... Sakura and Ashura..." the sentance didn't continue as another chuckle came around.

Something in the brushes rustled. My gaze narrowed to the area, as I turned my back to it, getting a small katana out of my robe.

For how long I have been awaiting that moment. The creture drove me crazy, playing with my mind. I was going to get rid out of for once.

Suddenly, my eyes wide-opened in realization. In front of me was Sakura. I hd slightly touched the bottom of her chin, making her to gasp in surprise.

"Indra?" her eyes as wide opened as mine in surprisement. "What are you..?" before she could finish, i removed the blade out of her sight, putting it back to it's previous place.

"Sorry for frightening you" my head turned away in embarassment. I didn't know why i'd even feel guilty.

Sakura chuckled. She crossed both of her arms in front of her chest, as her head titled a bit, escaping a small smile of her lips.

"Are you training? You're as hardworking as always" one of her hands tried to approach me, but i blocked her attempt.

"What's wrong?" she frowned.

"Nothing" my answer came out coldly.

"Please, talk to me"

"Why are you even worried?! Why do you even care?!" I yelled right into her face.

"What?" she blinked in surprise. "What do you mean by that?! Of course i wil care! You're my lover after all..!"

Cool. It was turning into a fight. Come to think of it... we actually never had one. This was the first one ever in our relationship.

"Tch!" was all my answer.

"Look at me" she demanded but i disobeyed "Look at me!" came another command "Indra!" and she shook me by the shoulders, causing an eye-contact.

"What?!" i just wanted to be left alone.

With solmn face, Sakura sighed "Is there something wrong?" she asked again.

As i was about to open my mouth and say the typical "no", she shook me once again.

"Talk to me! Please!" i saw he bitting the bottom lip of hers.

"Sakura..." one of my arms touched her cheeck as with my other one i moved away few locks of hers behind her ear. "What's the relationship you have with Ashura?"

"Eh?" surprised, one of her eyebrows rose. "I don't understand you..."

"Just answer me" i watched her right into those emerald eyes, as they wondered, seeking for an answer.

"He's like a brother to me. Since you're always busy training and i don't have with whom to waste my time, we'd hang ou-"

"Shut up" both of my hand slipped down to her neck, catching it "Shut up" i repeated, as i pressed both of our foreheads to eachother.

"Sakura..." my voice continued deep and husky "If you try to cheat on me with him..." my grip tightened as she gasped, her eyes closed as Sharingan activated "I will kill you"

I felt Sakura squirming, probbably due my strong grip. Starting to chocke, my hands freed slipping down to her shoulders, to the elbows, catching her palms into mine.

She choked few times in attemp for breath and slowly opened her eyes. I saw her shivering.

"Indra..." she just quietly whishpered my name. I pulled her into a hug, playing with her long and soft hair from behind. Her head rested on my shoulder. Feeling her ticklishing hot breath on my ear, she spoke:

"Indra.. i am so sorry that i ruined your special day" her weight leaned on me. I could smell parfume... Ashura's parfume...

My teeths grinned, as I hissed. For how long have they been together to inherit the aroma? Damn it. Damn it.

The wrapped hands around her slim figure tightened their grip.

"Indra!" she whimpered in protest, trying to get away from the touch. Sometimes anger came and stold my body, causing me to do things i didn't even want. Just like now. I ignored her pushes as my sight caught a smirk coming out of no where. It was the creature.

I felt my blood boiling as the grin got bigger, hearing it laugh. I suddenly let go of Sakura, shoving her away and throwing a kunai towards it. Sakura jumped in surprise.

"Indra?!" she yelled "What are you doing?" she seemed worried, like i was insane. Probabbly she thought i am throwing kunai out of no where in the blank space. I gave no answer back.

"Indra!" I sharply turned my head to her, Sharingan still activated "What are you doing..?" she bearly asked, like as if being scared.

I didn't asnwered just walked out of the woods telling her to come and follow me because everyone else is awaiting us.

All the way back she quetly walked behind me as i cursed under my breath. Everything changed. The plans, our relationship... everything. And it was becoming shitty.

Damn it.

If only that creature didn't exist.

* * *

"It was so fun!" Hinata happily claimed, with a big smile on her face. What a kid.

"Thanks for caring to share this day with me guys" Sakura said as she left the box of sweets on the table. We were already home and Hinata headed to her room.

"Going to change clothes" and she kissed Ashura on the cheek before leaving. Damn how i sometimes hated both of them.

Ashura had a bright smile on his face, as Sakura opened the box and started eating.

I walked towards the sink to get a glass of water. Running on the tap, i felt cold breath on my ear.

"Indra..." it was the creature again. I didn't answer, because if i did, they'd think i am insane.

"Indra..." it continued again "Turn around"

I didn't answer, just got the bottle of water and drank of it.

"Turn around and see Sakura..." it whishpered, grinning on my ear.

I wide opened my eyes. Sakura? My head sharply turned back.

My Sharingan activated by itself.

"You have some metled chocolate on your lip" Ashura said.

"Oh really?" Sakura tried to lick it with her tounge but missed the spot.

"Let me help you" Ashura walked towards her and put his finger in order to wipe it away.

"Thanks" she giggled.

My mind went black as i felt

Angry.

Mad.

Sick.

Shitty.

Calm and cool i approached Sakura pulling her by the arm and headed to our room. With force.

"Indra, what are you doing?" she asked with curious face.

I didn't answer. I was done with this game of theirs.

"Indra?" her curious face made one of ther eyebrow rise in wondering.

I sharply pulled the door and shoved her into the bedroom.

"Ah!" she gasped "What's wrong?"

I locked the door after entering. Standing in front of her, i felt my blood boiling.

"Indra, are you alright? What-" i was so done.

A loud slap came across her face causing it to turn 180 degree.

With wide opened eyes, she caught the burning hot cheek with her palm. "Indra?" her voice was shaking and quiet. Sakura was scared.

I violently caught her for the shoulders, making her to whine in pain. "Didn't i tell you something?!" i was really angry. I had probems with angryness and it could take on me easy.

"What did i do?!" she yelled at me back.

"Don't you dare to talk with Ashura again! I forbid you!" my mind was going to explode. I felt headache coming across.

"Stop it!" she pulled away from the grip "Stop being jealous and possesive!" her yells became louder "I don't do anything wrong!"

Continueing on argueing, Sakura wasn't scared to look me right in the eyes, expecially with my Sharingan on. How brave.

"It doesen't matter have you! I forbid you. Do you understand?!" i started walking towards her, closing the space between us. My breathing got intense.

I saw her frowing.

No soon when i was few inches away from her she became silent. Like the world had stopped for a moment. Then suddenly...

a loud and strong slap came across my face.

"How dare you to treat me like that..." she deadly whishpered udner her breath, eyes narrowed.

My eyes were wide opened.

Did she just slap.. me?

All my view became blank...

 **Sakura's prov**

What was wrong with him? He never had treated me like that? He was different from the rest but now... suddenly he was turning into one of the many... thinking that i am his doll and he can posses me... I couldn't stand him anymore.

My arm moved on it's own and.. slapped him.. i didn't intend to do it so.

I was panting, grasping for air due to the argueing. We had never ever argued before.

His eyes wide opened.

Suddenly, his expression became cold and calm. It made me shiver and actually scared a bit out of me.

Indra abruply threw me on the wall, causing my back pain.

"Ah!" i whined in protest as he blocked all my attempts of escaping. "What are you doing?!" i whimpered, now scared.

This... this wasn't Indra... it was someone else. His gaze deadly red.

This wasn't my lover.

He didn't answer, just cupped rightly my chin, causing me more pain.

"You bitch" my eyes wide opened.

Did he just call me ...?

"You will learn your place" his voice deep and husky.

Within few minutes, his palms were already on my hips, ripping off my clothes. My heartbeat rose. I felt scared.

"Wait! Indra!" i protested but it was a waste of time.

Fastly, my top was already removen, as he spread my legs wide apart, placing himself between them.

"Indr- Mph!" his large palm came across my mouth, making it shut. I started fighting, but he twisted my arm.

I felt as if it was broken.

Tears started collecting at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't believe what was happening...

One hand of mine was already dead. I used the other one to push him away by the chest but he ignored me, pushing his body closer to mine.

Grabbing one of my breast, he flicked painfully the grain, making me into greater pain. My eyes closed as few tears rolled down.

"Mphtt!" trying my best to yell, all my attempts were blocked.

Within few tries of bitting his palm, i finally managed to do it. He removed it, hissing in pain.

"HEL-" but no soon he shoved the clothing top of mine into my mouth, and pulled my hair, making my head throwbacking.

"If you disobey me, things will get worsen" he whispered, licking the shell of my ear.

I shivered, tightly shutting my eyes, hoping that soon he will stop. Maybe he just wanted to scare me or so?

But i was so wrong.

My eyes wide opened themself when i felt my pants being slipped down to my knees. I looked down realizing being naked.

Feeling his manhood at my entrance, my eyes moved their look to his face.

His expression... so cold.. so hearltess... as if it wasn't Indra, as if it wasn't my love... like it was the devil himself.

"Mmphh!" protesting with whimpers, i tried my best to prevent what was going to happend next.

My body itchet upwards, feeling his head entering me. I was badly shaking and cold sweat was runing down my body. His sharp teeths bit my neck as he mercelessly entered inside me.

My whole body came into pain. Wild tears rolled down my cheecks.

"Shit! You're so tight" he panted on my neck.

I felt my insides tearing apart, burning. It was greater pain than any other.

I stopped fighting, i already understood that i had lost. Tired, and my whole body in pain, i just stood like a dead body.

Relaxing my body and crying, Indra put his palms on my tights, lifting me, so i won't fall.

He started thrusting deeper and harder, as i showed no reaction.

All my mind was in pain.

Blank.

Empty.

Dark.

I felt so used.

So dirty.

So hopeless and useless.

"Are you wet or just bleeding?" he smirked, as if he was proud of his deed.

I felt something leaking down from my entrance. I didn't know what meant to be wet, so i probabbly was badly bleeding.

His grip on my tights tightened, and withing one deep thrust, he came inside me.

I felt his hot semen spread all around, some of it even leaked down, mixed with my own blood.

Pulling away from me, he freed me from the grip and cloth in my mouth.

Gaspind for air, my mouth and eyes tightly opened. All my vision was blurry due to the tears collected in my eyes. I felt so broken and sad.

With leaned back on the wall i slipped down to the floor. I felt how my bottom sat on like some lake of liquid. It was so much... was i bleeding so badly? My head was spinning.

I heard Indra threwing back on the wall, as if he was resting due to tiredness.

"Better late than never" he grinned.

My hair was messy.

I used to love my hair.

My mind was busy with so many useless things.

I remember how dad would always buy me some sweets when i read a page of some book.

I hated Indra. He stold myself from me.

He raped me...

His body slipped down as he sat beside me.

Unable to speak due to feeling like poisoned, i just moaned in protest when his shoulder slightly touched mine.

The room was dark, all dark. Even the curtains blocked the street light. Pitch black. Like Indra's heart.

I heard him chuckle once again. It was evil chuckle. Who did he turn into? Why did he have to turn into something else?

Slowly breathing, i felt dizzy, as if i was going to fall asleep. My throat felt sore, so and my cheecks. My salty tears made them dry.

I swallowed, trying my best to weten my mouth. No success. I caught.

Tiredness taking me slowly, my head tilted on left. By no intense, i leaned it on Indra's shoulder.

My eyes slowly started to close themself down... all i could do was manage to ask

"Why?" with quiet and shaking voice.

"Because I own you" was his answer.

But im not sure, did he tell it or it was just my imagination.

No soon the sleep took me over.

My 17 birthday was ruined.

Maybe he wanted to revenge me because i ruined his special day.

Maybe he hated me.

Or maybe he really owned me...

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter, i like to torture themmmmm XD and put drama drama drama yess!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL**


	13. Chapter 12

**12**

 **Sakura's prov**

It was early in the morning, around 7 or 8. My eyes were puffy due to insomnia. All night I couldn't sleep.

Blankly starring through the window, my body felt numb, as if i was poisoned and unable to move. It felt heavy. I was sure i had rings under my eyes.

The bed started moving, doubting that Indra aldredy had woken up. I felt an arm being wrapped around my waist as i was lying on my right shoulder, with my back at him.

Hot breath ticklished my ear. "Morning" he whishpered into it.

With blank expression and numb face i didn't answer back. Since it was already spring, the greenery was quite good, expecially in the mornings. Warm weather, clear skies and sun shining as Sakura trees rustled. I would usually go out for a long fresh walk at this time and enjoy the surrouning me sakura petals, matching perfectly my pink hair, but right now i just wanted to dissapear... die.

A soft kiss was placed on my cheeck. I remained silent and still, feeling dirtier, just wanting to get a boiling bath, eventhough i perfectly knew that nothing would change.

Indra got up. I was sure that he was heading towards the wardrobe, opening it.

No soon he walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

Alone with my sobs.

My arm tightened the grip on the blanket, which was covering my naked body and tightly shutting my eyes. "Bastard" whishpering, few tears rolled down my cheeck.

* * *

Slowly making my way to the bathroom I felt as I was ready to fall on any time. My legs felt heavy. My mind felt dizzy.

Opening the door, in front of me was the mirror. Lifting my head, I saw my reflection.

I had rings under my eyes and I spotted few bruises on my collabrones. Probably they were from Indra...

My body shivered. The sight of mine moved to the necklace which Ashura and Hinata gave me as a present. My eyes became watery. Why did Indra have to do that? He didn't even give me a present...

oh wait...

he did...

he surprised me with taking myself from me, stealing the most pure thing of mine. Not as if he wasn't going to be my first one, but I just did not feel ready. I really did loved him, he was my sunshine and most beloved. I still loved him... but I was hurt, used and abused. Maybe it was some different kind of love, but neither I knew the appopriate answer.

Closing the door behind me, I moved forward to the mirror.

Sniffing few times, partly of my tears rolled down. My hand made their way to one of the racks. I opened it, getting a scissor out of it.

Starring into it for a few minutes i asked myself how i felt.

Wrong.

Anxious.

Useless.

Getting up in the morning costed a lot of effort.

I wanted to end my life.

As i was to get the scissors close to my body, someone knocked on the door.

"Sakura-san, are you there?" i was bearly paying anny attention, but the voice sounded as Hinata's. No asnwer came back from me as another knocking was followed.

"Sakura-san, i need to take something from the bathroom" she continued to explain as i ignored her. Remaining silent, i tighened the grip on the scissors.

The door opened as she entered and withouth looking at me hurried to some rack to take something from there. "Im in hurry, sorry to bother you. You have to get prepared. The ceremony is soon"

I partly heard what she said. With back at me, I continued to do my own things. The scissors made their way to my hair, cutting few locks on shoulder lenght.

Hinata didn't stop to talk about Indra and how happy he'd be after inheriting the ninshu. Come to think of it. He was always following that dream of his, never stopping to fight for it.

Without answering and remaining slinet, as my face was competely numb and emotionaless just starring at my own blank reflection i continued on slowly to cut my hair.

Using to love it, the colour and lenght of it, now i hated it. In fact i didn't even know why i was doing it. I felt just as depression and anxious were taking me over.

Suddenly i heard Hinata calling me by name "Sakura-san... what are you doing?" her voice sounded surprised.

Looking over my shoulder i noticed the falling hairs to the gound... wow i never thought my hair was actually that long...

Two arms tightly shook me by the shoulders causing my head to turn towards Hinata and make eye contact.

"God! Sakura! Your eyes! Have you been crying!" her expression was tottaly amazed "Your... what are those bruises over the necklace on your skin? Why are you cutting your hair?" she asked question right after another.

I felt my head going to explode causing a headache.

Wandering my eyes around the room i thought shall i answer those questions. Pursing my lips to eachother i bit my bottom one.

Without even knowing before doing it, i threw myself into her embrance and started crying slightly.

Hinata jumped in surprise.

"Hinata..." whishpering her name, my arms wrapped around her waist as if i was going to sall on any time so i seeked support.

"Sakura..." she cupped my face and forced me to look at her "What happened?" her expression was worried.

Sniffing, with tears rolling down my cheecks, i tried the best to be calm and speak. "Last night... Indra... he..." closing my eyes, recalling the memories, i dounf it difficult to continue.

"Sakura, please!" Hinata shook me.

Taking a deep breath, I finally said it "He raped me..."

Hinata remained silent as if it was something normal.

My eyes opened, just to see that hers were narrowed.

"Come here" she answered, pulling me tightly into a hud and started petting the top of my head.

"You know we live in era where women bearly have any rights... right?"

I nodded, burrying my face further for seeking comfort "Yes"

"If you have luck, you might get someone whos "normal", but the rest are jerks. Humiliating you, playing as you're a doll and own you... ignoring your needs"

She was talking calm, kind of lecturing me, which made me feel a bit better.

"I... understand your pain, but we can do nothing about it" her teeths clenched. God, she sounded so mature, being 2 years older than me. I never expecting her having such "wise" side of hers, since she was always being recless and childish, just like Ashura.

"Yes... i know" i agreed, swallowing. My throat felt dry and I badly wanted to ask her if she had the same experience but felt uncomfortable doing it.

Her hands caught me by the shoulders and separated us from eachother.

"Your hair looks horrible, let's fix it and give appopriate hairstyle" she had a soft smile on her face, making me feel comfortable around her.

"Okay..." and i wipped away the tears of my face.

Hinata got the scissors and came behing me, continueing to cut my pink hair.

"You know cutting your hair means change" she tried to stray me away from my thought and make some random conversation.

"Yeah..." i quetly answered, still feeling as if i was poisoned.

Withing a few movements, I already had shoulder lenght hair.

"It suits you"

"I don't like my forehead... it looks... big" i said a bit of dissapointed.

"Here" she grabbed some random hairpin and caught my band, pinning it to one side. "You look adorable!"

I nodded "Thanks..."

"Now we both have short hairs, even if i was planning on groing it"

"Yeah..." my eyes were locked on the ground, staring it blankly.

"Sakura... i know you might not want to see Indra right now... but you have to dress up and come for he ceremony. Promise me you can look after youself? I have to return back and help Ashura with the preparation..."

"Okay... I promise" i nodd.

Hinata kissed the top of my head and left the bathroom.

Left alone, i approached the sink and ran on the tap. Watering my mouth a bit, my lips trembled.

I felt sad.

Bending a bit to put my elbows on the sink, i covered my face with both of my palms.

I started crying once again.

God.

How i hated it.

* * *

I had taken shower had the towel around my body.

My face had became already normal, leaving the bags and rings around my eyes behind.

As i was about to open the door, someone else did it for me.

It was Indra.

Narrowing my eyes i asked "What do you want?" he seemed unpleased by my question.

"Why are you mad, love?"

Since when did he start to call me like that? He never called me like that before. I was the one doing it, but i would never do that again.

I didn't answer.

He walked over me and entered the bathroom.

As he was passing, i felt a cold breeze. As if something ticklished my whole body. I felt cold and scared. My eyes wide opened.

My head turned back to see him.

It wasn't my Indra. The aura... around him... it was different. Completely cold. Completely dark.

"Where is my odecolone? The one with black sticker" he asked me, looking around the racks.

"I don't... know..."

"What's wrong? It's as if you saw a ghost?"

I didn't answer him.

"Found it" he said, getting up since he was kneeling and started walking back towards me to exit.

As he was coming, I was some dark siluete behind him... walking right after him as if it was a shadow.

"No!" i panickly said.

"Hm?" his eyebrow rose.

"Stay away!" my whole body trembled as i swallowed.

The dark suluete formed a head and a big while smirk came along with it.

This was..

the devil

itself.

Tightly shutting my eyes in fear i felt how i had stopped breathing.

"Sakura..." i heard Indra's voice but it was A LOT MORE husky.

A cold, very cold, almost icy hand was placed on my neck, making my hairs up.

With half opened eyes i saw Indra frowing.

"From whom is that necklace?"

"Ashur-" before i was even able to continue, he roughty grabbed the pendand and ripped it away from me, causing me to gasp.

"What are you-!" he had already caught me with both of his arms to the shoulders, where i had few brusies from last night, causing me pain.

"Didn't i tell you not to talk to him? Not to approach or even look at him?" it was a threath.

"It was my birthday present.." i whishpered.

"I see you had cut your hair, is it because he likes short-haired girls? Eh?" he was becoming scaried and scaried as the shadow behind him grew futher more.

"Please, you're scaring me! Let me go!" i whimpered.

His grip became tighter and as he was about to say something, Ashuras voice came from outside.

"Indra, come on, did you find what you were searching for?"

I felt happy.

Ashura, thank you.

You saved me.

Indra let go of me and pushed me away from his way, exiting the bathroom.

My heartbeat was risen.

What was this thing behind Indra? Why did he suddenly change so fast? Why did he act like nothing had happened?

I had so many questions..

* * *

Opening the wardrobe, i hesitated whether i shall go to the ceremony.

I looked down at my casual clothes and took a deep breath. Few fingers of mine went through my hair, feeling how short it actually was.

"I don't feel like going..." i whishpered to myself.

Slowly closing the wardrobe, the door opened, as Indra entered the room.

"Why are you still not dressed?" he angrily asked. "We will be late"

"I won't come"

"You won't come?" his gaze was deadly.

"Yes" i felt sick of beind scared, so i stood righ in front of him, fearless.

"You ARE coming" he opened the wardrobe and got out some random clothes, shoving them to me. "Put them right now"

But i disobeyes "I said i won't come!" screaming into his face, my eyes narrowed as well.

"Are you sure?" he asked me once again.

"Yes, i am sure!"

"As you wish" his bloody sharingan activated "But you either won't go anywhere else" he started walking towards one of the cuppboard, where the room key was laid.

It took me no long to understand what he was doing.

"Indra! Wait! Don't do it!" i hurried to aproach me but he threw me on the bed.

"I own you, and if you disobey me... then... i will do it on my own" he started walking towards the door, as i hurried to get up and reach him but it was too late.

He had already locked the room.

With tightened fists, i punched the door few times.

"Let me go, you freak!" screaming right after him, no answer came back. Maybe he had already left.

Leaning towards it, i felt tears being collected in my eyes.

"That's not Indra... that's not him... it's the dark shadow.. it's the dark shadow manipulating him.." sobbing, i continued to encourage myself.

"Indra.. please... come back to your sense"

 _Abuse her... use her... otherwise... she will cheat on you with Ashura..._

 _Own her... she's yours... you have all the rights to own her._

 _She's nothing but your wife..._

These words eachohed throught my ears with the same deep and husky voice.

My eyes tightly shut.

"Indra.."

I continued to cry.

I couldn't do anything else rather than crying.

Here, locked, in the room, where bearly any sunshine came...

* * *

 **Hey ya! I hope i have shocked you again with this chapter. xP**

 **Please leave a review, this chapter was posted a bit of faster, but had nothing to do so why not write it?**


	14. Chapter 13

**13**

After what had happened i was sure that someone had been manipulatin Indra and telling him what to do.

The first week of his ruling, he brought back the death penality and everyone feared him.

Whenever i tried to ask him what would happen with the school project we had been paning on, he'd say females weren't supposed to study and educate, and that their place is in the kitchen, obeying the man.

I couldn't believe the person for whom i was married. The sweet and loving Indra had gone.

Only me and Hinata knew that he had sexually harrased me. I was scared to share to someone else, not that i had to.

Hinata was so caring.

Since Indra became "the heir" after his father's death, I'd spend most of my time with her. Talking, hanging out... Indra didn't share even a single tear when father Hagomoro died.

And i... i nearly drowed myself into my own tears.

I wondered how could he turn into so cruel person.

But the worst was that my health got worsen.

I had fainted few times for the past week and as i used to love spinach, now whenever i see it i would puke.

I thought it was because of the weather.

It had started to be pretty hot and probabbly i couldn't stand it.

But right now i was puking.

I felt my whole head spinning around, as it was going to explode.

"Sakura, Sakura" it was Hinata's voice that had been going in and out throught my ears.

"Sakura, are you alright?" she came near and kneeled right beside me. Her face worried, handing me a towel.

"Thanks" i murmured, attempting to get it from her hands "i don't know anymore... it has became worse" i was really starting to worry for my health. I was still young, only 17 and it was goingto be pity if such young organism was facing death. I had dreams that i really wanted to achiveve before dying.

"Sakura, please, we need to go to the doctor" she had been trying to convince me doing it from long time ago.

"I am fine, please, don't worr-" and another blast came around.

"You diffenetely don't seem good" her tone got serious, as she was going to force me doing it.

I had been starting to worry for myself too, even getting scared.

"Agh" i sighed, tired from everything. "Okay" i nodded "We will go"

Hinata smiled "Thank you"

* * *

"You stay here, okay?" Hinata petted me by the shoulder before entering the doctor for the results. I nodded.

As she was gone i noticed my stomach. Did i gain weight? But how? I bearly ate anything... don't tell me that...

I had studied the symptoms but... i didn't want to believe...

i was hoping the results were wrong, but seem i didn't have luck.

Hinata went out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

"Sakura, Sakura!" she sat right beside me, holding my arm. "You won't believe!"

I really didn't want, because i already knew the truth.

"You're pregnat, in the first week!"

My eyes wide-opened, as i cursed under my breath. The time wasn't for having any babies... i wanted to study and educate myself, plus that i was young and i didn't want to be like the rest of the wives. Just being productive for children.

"I... i..."i was left speechless.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked me, her face curious.

My eyes got teary. Few tears escaped the corner of my eyes.

Hinata's face immidiately changed into pity one. "Sakura..."

She came closer to me hugging me as i burried my own face into her chest.

"I don't know what to do with the baby.." i murmured, sobbing.

"Please, when we go home, think of it well..." she suggested me , convincing me to keep it but i wasn't sure.

"Okay" i said as my sobs became rapid.

* * *

Putting on my gown dress, Indra entered, pleased by the view in front of me.

"I like how this bordo matches your hair and skin perfectly" he smirked, coming behind me and wrapping both of his arms around my waist. "You smell nice" his ticklishing breath send me spines through my body.

But i was tired from today and mostly the baby had started to take over my energy. Hinata told me to eat healthier, i had to obey and listen of course.

"Why did you have to cut your hair? I liked it so much long." he purred into my ear as he moved few locks of mine behind it "but with this short one, it's exposing your neck and im capable of kissing you infinitly" and soft kisses were placed on my skin.

Not that i didn't love him, i deeply loved him, and i really wanted to help him... seeing the light and becoming my old lovable Indra, but i didn't know how... i didn't know how i was going to do it.

I turned with face to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Is there something wrong?"

I felt cold around him. The warmth had gone, yet i still loved hugging him.

"Indra..." i murmured, my head burried in his shoulder.

"Yes?" he had stopped calling me love long time ago.

"I..." i wanted to try telling him im pregnat.

But was it a good idea? Maybe he was going to turn into a monster even more and lock us both with my baby? What if i did abort? No... what if it was a girl? How was he going to treat her? What if it was a boy? Was he going to turn into the same as his father? I had so many questions..

But i knew one for sure.

I was going to keep the baby...

and probabbly escape.

Escape from this prison. But first i had to win his trust one again because he kept putting me hour mode.

"Indra, i love you so much" i had to escape from the theme pregnancy.

"I know" he smirked and grabbed me by the chin.

Looking me into the eyes, his Sharingan was active. Oh how gorgeous he was looking...

My eyes closed when he kissed me, i felt my cheecks burning red... i was blushing and i hated myself for being so weak around him.

He had been using me and yet, i loved him so much.

But soon things would have to change...


	15. Chapter 14

**14**

 **Sakura's prov**

"So?" Hinata asked me. "Are you going to keep the baby?" my eyes wide opened.

I put my palm on her mouth in order to shut her up "Don't talk here"i was scared that the creature might hear us and tell Indra. "Come outside"not that outside was safer, but i felt more comfortable talking there.

"Listen.." i started speaking "I plan... i plan on escaping with the baby.."

Hinata snapped. "No! You can't!"

"Shh.. don't be so loud" few civilians turned their heads towards us.

"Sorry" she apologized, playing with her hands. Normal, she was still a kid. "When... you will run away?"

"I really don't know... not that and i want to, but i might force myself. I don't know how Indra would react."

"I am sure that he will be happy... and becoming father might change him. You know what i mean." Hinata tried encourageing me to stay.

"Yes... but"my eyes locked on the ground "I don't know what would be the consequences. I mean... look at me. He used to respect me and treat me good, and now.. i am nothing but like the rest of the girls. What if it's a girl? What if he treats her the same? Or what if it's a boy? He might become a copy-paste of Indra... I am so confused" i sat down on the ground, resting my back on some random tree "I really don't know what to do"i burried my face in my knees.

Hinata kneeled besides me "He will not become like Indra, if you mannerly him propperly" she smiled.

"Ughh..."i sighed, trembling "It's hard...very hard" i needed to let go out the pressure.

"I know Sakura... and it won't be any easier if you run away.."

I knew that perfectly, but i knew better how stubborn i was and that i was going to succeed.

"Hinata... i will wait a week more, until my stomach becomes a little bit bigger. Then, if the situation doesen't please me, i will leave Indra, okay?"

"Okay." she nodded.

"But I will need both yours and Indra's help."

"Anytime"

I was glad i had someone to trust to.

* * *

"Sakura" it was Indra who spoke my name as i was making the dinner.

"Yes?" my head slightly turned back to face him.

"You know we have been living together with Indra and his wife for quite long."

"Yes?" i wasn't getting his point.

"It's time to move away from them"

My eyes wide opened. Why did he have to do that? Was it possible that the creature heard what we had been talking with Hinata and told him? Impossible.

"Why do we have to do that? It's quite nice with them."

His eyes narrowed.

"Is it because of Ashura? Because of him you don't want to leave?" his Sharingan activated as he aproached me.

"No, no! I shook my head in protest as i went backwards hitting the coocking plot. "I just think... that it's uneccesary."

Few inches far away i could feel his breath as i was with closed eyes due to fear.

"It's decided. I had already bought a house. We are moving after 3 days."

I wide opened my eyes in shock. After 3 days? Was it a plan to get away Hinata from me? So my plan wouldn't work? But he didn't mention anything about pregnacy or being a father or babies. I had to escape faser... and i needed plan faster.

"Indra..." i whishpered.

"Hm?"he tilded his head.

"What if a baby appears? What if you become father?" i managed to ask, my voice trembling.

I felt his large palms grabbing me by the hips as he touched both of our noses to eachother.

"Why that out of no where?" he was watching me right into my eyes. Was he going to spot that i am lying him? "Are you pregnat? You have some stomach out there.."

"No... i just had a week where i ate too much pastry... and sweets.. you know i have sweet tooth so i am capable of gaining weight." i tried to escape that theme. I hoped that he wouldn't detect me lying.

"Are you sure? My Sharingan will understand if you lie me... you know... and then.." but i cut him off, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Yes" i nodded in order to seem more realistic "no babies, and aren't i too young?" i smiled.

"I think you're perfect for babies, and if you born me a boy... then i will be the most happy father... you know" he tried to kiss me but i escaped his lips.

"Indra, i have to cook, we will talk later, okay?" I smiled politely.

The truth that i was going to think of a plan. A plan for escaping.

"I am going to take a shower. Ruleing is a hard thing" he smikred as i nodded.

* * *

"You seem quiet" Indra pointed out as i bit a piece of my meal and started chewing it.

"It's just that my head hurts"

"You get headaches quite oftnen" he was trying to make eye contact but i avoided it.

I felt throwing up but i managed to control myself by breathing heavily few times.

"Are you okay?"he asked me as he placed his fork down on the table.

I tried my best to nod but i couldn't. Fastly getting up from the dinner table i headed to the most close place, the sink.

And i threw up...

Wihin few seconds i was already alright.

"We must visit the doctor." my eyes wide opened. If we went he was going to find out about the baby.

"No, i am alright" i protested.

"You are surely not alright." he approached me and grab me by the elbow, forcing me to walk.

"Indra, please." i begged.

"We go to the doctor. NOW" his Sharingan activated.

"Please, it's late at night. It's surely not the best time to visit any kind of doctors... can't we go tomorrow... morrning? I just want to sleep..." i had to lie him somehow and convince him not to do.

He hesitated for few minutes but then nodded. "I will tell Hinata to wash the dishesh for you, okay? I want you to go and rest."

I nodded. "I will wait Hinata here. I will sit on the chair and try to relax, coming back to reality."

He nodded. And left.

I felt my whole world colapsing. I knew i was going to run away, but never thought it was going to be so soon.

I felt really scared. Scared for the unknown.

Someone entered the house. It was Hinata.

"Is everything alright?" she asked me, coming next to me.

"I have to do it tonight... around midnight.."

She gasped and looked away. I was sure she wasn't pleased by the new, but there was no other choice.

"I understand"

"Thank you for understanding me... and helping" i smiled as i got up and headed to my bedroom.

* * *

Entering the room, i saw Indra making the bed for me. He had changed the sheets and everything. He had lighted some aroma candles. It smelt so nice...

My mind was starting to cheat on me. Why did i have to leave him? I loved him and i really didn't want to leave, but... i had to.

I shook my head in rejecting my own thought and tried to look as calm and happy as possibe. Smiling, I started walking towards him.

"Is this for me?" I asked, kinda amazed.

"Yes"

I sighed, heavily sighed. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. I really, really loved my boy. I wanted to throw myself in his emrabce, and hug and snuggle and waste the time with him. But he was always so busy. Busy and focusing only at himself and his career, success. With years passing, he became more and more reserved, strict, kind of dictator. But i knew, that deeply inside of him, he was loving and kind person. Just people were blind, or probabbly he was hiding too good that part of his.

"Come, don't stand there" he pointed out his hand and i grabbed it, as i sat on the bed.

Secretly smiling, i felt happy. As if the old days came back. The days of pure love.

Suddenly i felt cold breeze. Something dark appeared behind Indra. I was capable of hearing it.

"Indra.. Indra..."

He gasped. I knew that he was able to hear it, but i was sure that he didn't know i could either.

It was the creature. Smirking...

"Ask her... ask her about the-"

"INDRA!" i screamed. His eyes wide-opened.

"What?!"

I screamed, throwing myself on the bed. Don't blame me. I had somehow to distract him from that voice. I was perfectly fine, but i had to play.

"Mgmmhhh...!" I tightened my teeths, trying my best to act as good as possible.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked, shaking me by the shoulder.

"My stomach... it hurts.. i burried my face into the sheets"

"We need to go to the doctor now. Come on, stand up. I will leave you there, i have to overwork tonight too"

Seriously? I might be faking it, but what if i was actually having stomachache? He was going to work? Oh god.

If he left and started working, the creature might have started talking to him and manipulate, and my whole plan was going to be ruined.

"No, stay with me, please..." I begges, slowly sitting back on my bottom at the bed.

He cupped my face with both of his large palms.

"I have to work and you are diffenitely not okay"

"Please... remember when one time you asked me to stay and i stayed... return me tha faveour" I was playing the sick so i was whishpering.

He frowned kind of unpleased but nodded.

* * *

"How do you feel?" he asked me, as we were both lying on the bed under the new sheets. My head put on his chest.

"Good" i didn't lie. I was feeling very good. I enjoyed every moment with him, the moments where he was kind... just like now. Loving...

My eyes closed for a moment.

I imagined. Imagined my family with him. Having children, many children. Around 3 or even more. Being happy and nothing else. He being just a normal person, not possesing some powers or being heir, or ruleing. And me... being a normal mother, not caring whether he will be moody or not. And my father, and Hagoromo father... everyone. Hinata, Ashura. Our kind running laughing at our garden...

Why wasn't it possible for us to be happy? For everyone to be happy? I really missed father... and my childhood. Where i would be recless... and never thing of the tomorrow...

I took a deep breath when a single tear fell out of my eyes, down to my cheeck, landing on Indra's bare chest.

"You crying?" he murmured, sleepy voice.

"It's period... guess it's coming" i lied once again.

"Indra..." i heard the voice once again.

"Indra..." i repeated it myself.

"I heard you once, what is it?" he asked a bit of annoyed.

"I love you" i really loved him.

I think he was smiling or smirking, i really don't know. My mind was busy with the breaking out.

He shook me by the shoulder, hugging me closer to himself. "I know" i wasn't kinda pleased by the answer, but it was fine. "Let's sleep now, okay? I need to weak up early tomorrow" he was bearly talking, the sleep taking him over.

I nodded, snuggling into him.

I wasn't going to sleep. I was going to wait for the night to come and escape.

I was hoping that the creature wasn't going to mind into.

* * *

Cheking the clock hanged on the wall, it was already 12am. Just in time.

Slowly getting up and being creful not to weak up Indra, i put on my clothes and grabbed the first most necessary clothes and belonging in my sack. I wasn't quite able to pick up my sack earlier, because he was going to find out.

Being done just within a seconds i headed to the door. But something stopped me.

 _Are you sure? Are you sure what you're doing? Will you be happy? Come to think of it... you're going to be into the unknown place... he might keep you here as if it's a prison, but you'll never have to worry about anything..._

 _The world outside there is cruel... my morello queen._

My inned was so loud, i wanted it to shut up, but it was kinda true.

Shutting my eyes and tightening my fists i headed back to Indra.

Bending myself to the bed i looked at him sleeping. He was looking so innocent, so handsome... so kind and loving. The dreamt father and husband.

I felt tears being collected at the corners of my eyes. I couldn't hold up anymore. Wild tears treamed down my cheeck as i was trying to muffin my sobs.

Gently and carefully i ran my fingers throught his cheecks.

"I love you so much"i repeated whishpering.

What was i doing? Emotions were taking me over one again...

I kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room.

Hinata was awaiting me outside of the house.

"You have been crying?"Ashura asked me as Hinata tightly hugged me. I trusted them so i didn't have to hide anything. Nodding, i responded the embarance.

"Sakura, are you serious?" Ashura was kind of sad.

"Yes, please... trust me. It's the best for me and the child." he sighed.

"As you wish. Hinata told me everything. I truly wish things didn't turn out like that."

"So do I" i let go out of Hinata.

"Did you take everything necessary?"she asked me looking at the bag in my hand.

"I didn't have quite the time to do it, but i think i did." i tried to smile encouragesly.

Eventhought i was scared. It was night, late at night. It was dark and unknown.

"I will come and visit you, and provide you with everything needed, okay?" she put her hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Thanks"

"Sakura, you are heading to your land. Since your father is dead, there is no one to rule... you know, right? I received secretly a letter, asking if you could go and replace his place."

My eyes wide-opened. Me? As a leader?

"I really don't know. I am so confused right now. I ..." i was going to cry right now, but managed to keep the tears in my eyes "I am scared"

"I know" Ashura answered "So are and we"

"You don't know what will happen when Indra find out" Hinata looked away.

Ashura laughed "Don't worry, I will beat the crap out of him" he tried to stay as positive as possible, but it was hard, because i knew Indra was going to start a war.

"Thank you once again. I truly appreshiate everythin you did for me. I will pay back someday, for sure"

"Hinata will come and visit you secretly to keep up with the pregnacy"

I nodded.

Everything became quiet for a moment. I felt the nigh being cold, even if it was summer. I knew what that mean. Silence... it mean that it was the time.

Sighing, i turned my back and started walking.

I was so scared... so scared of the new and unknown.

Me alone... with a baby... no secure, no protection.

Putting my hand on my stomach i ironigly smiled.

"We will do it, sweetheart. We will do it. We will succed in everythin... we will."

I felt nostalgia and sadness and depression hitting me, but there was no turning back.

I had already choosen my path,

hard or easy.

* * *

 **Thanks for all your lovely comments, they make me smile xD some of you wanted a bit longer chapter, so here it is. I prefer writing shorter, so it will be easier to read. I am quite amazed how many people are following this story ;o and it kinds pleases me! Love you all!**


	16. Chapter 15

**15**

 **Sakura's prov**

Travelling all night along, by morning i was already on my land.

Everything... was the same as we last visited it with Indra, even worse, if i could tell...

I felt my hart aching, the view in front of me was pity. People sitting on every corner of the streets and begging for money. I guess everything was ruled by the rich ones.

Well... the time for their leader came.

I headed to my previous house, but there was no sight of it. It seemed as they had destroyed it.

Sighing out from melanchony and sadness, i didn't know what to do and how to fix things.

Jumping in surprise because someone slightly touched my arm, my head turned around. I saw father-Hamura.

Smiling, he greeted me. "Ashura told me everything. Maybe i shouldn't have suggested... i should have never suggested marrying you with Indra." he looked away in embarassment.

"Don't say that. I loved him, i still do and i will always do. It's just that... there's something strange around him... someone.. that manipulates him and i need some time to slove that problem, but... as you know"i stopped talking for a moment and looked down at my belly and put my palm, stroking it gently "carrying his child, might be dangerous around him"

He smiled once again and pat me by the shoulder "I will try my best to take care of you and my nephew" he kneeled a little big and started talking to the embryo in my stomach, which i found kind of awkward and funny, so i giggled. "I hope you will listen your mother, so we won't be facing any difficulties, alright? Do you understand this baby?" he mimicked his voice and i chuckled even more.

"Sakura, my daughted, did you choose a name for it?" he asked me as i shook my head in rejection.

"I don't even know the gender of it"

"Oh ,sorry. Silly me, not into those kind of stuffs... you know i never had kids" he awkwardly laughed "I just hope this kid grows up healthy and strong"

"I hope too" i smiled once again, turning my head back to look at my old home, bringing me memories.

"Sakura-chan, your house might be destroyed, but i arranged everything. I told that the daughter of Kizashi is coming back to her land... everyone awaited you and would be so pleasant of seeing you. New house will be re-built at the same spot"

I sighed "Thanks, Hamura-san, but... i would like to turn this house into a school, would it be possible?"I tilted my head in questioning.

"Oh" he exclamaited surprisingly "a school?"

I nodded.

"Yes, actually, I am surprised and kinda amazed in a good way from your decision"

"I want to change absolutely everything, create a new world, even if this world means only my land... great things start little by little" i smiled, believing in myself even more by saying those words.

"I agree, but let's go to your accomodation, we will talk as we walk, okay?"

"Okay"i nodded and gave a last look to my home, going to miss it. I had so many memories shared there. I would be feeling even sadder, because Indra was not beside me when i was going to build that school, since it was both of our dream... but things turned out like that.

If i wanted to be a strong and good leader, i was going to give the best ouf of me, even if that costed my life.

I was just really hoping that Indra wasn't turning insane by now from my misssing...

* * *

 **Indra's prov**

"Indra... Indra" someone was whishpering in my ear, i don't know wheter it was a dream or a reality, everything was so mixed.

Suddenly i felt a cold snap on my bare back, which made me wide opened my eyes.

Sighing in discomfort, i rolled back on my back as i moaned with sleepy voice.

I stretchet my hand in order to touch and feel Sakura, but the place on my bed next to me was cold. No one was there, empty. And it was cold as if she had woken up long time ago.

Slowly and lazily weaking up, i shddered. It was colder than the normal. Spring mornings were chilly, but not that so much. I felt weird, as something was wrong and not on it's place.

I wondered where Sakura could be... Probabbly making breakfast, but it was untypical for her since Hinata was doing the morning routines as my cherry blossom queen was on the night shift, causing her to go at bed late at night and sleep till noon.

Putting on my casual clothes, i felt so proud of myself as i looked at my reflection on the mirror.

A true leader, a true "emperor".

Now everyone acknoledged my power, and i was going to change everything, even if i had to use force.

Actually, i had already started it. I made some changes in the rules that random people didn't want to obey them, too bad they ended up in the dungeon.

Making my way to the kitchen, i started thinking how bored i am of living with my brother and his wife... i wasn't able to touch as much as i wanted Sakura, because she was scared that they could bust us during our making out.

Sitting on the table, Hinata served my breakfast.

"Where's Sakura?" i asked before grabbing my fork.

"Sakura... she" The Hyuga heiress stopped talking.

"She, what?" i stabbed my egg with the fork and put it in my mouth. Delicious. Hinata was better cook than Sakura, even if she was younger by 3 years.

"She went out for a walk, didn't feel quite good"

Something smelt funny. Sakura never, ever went out without my permission, what was she thinking of dissobeying me?

"Where?" i asked once again, chewing my food.

"To the gardens" he answered as she was continuing to make breakfast on the plot, i assume it was for Ashura.

"When?" i was really surprised that Sakura left without my permission and knowledge.

"Like, before 5 minutes" she was talking quiet.

As i was about to ask her something more, Ashura walked into the kitchen and approaches his wife. Hugging her from side, he kissed her cheeck. I was ready to throw up. I didn't like Ashura at all, i didn't like him talking or even looking at Sakura. I really hated him, despised him.

"Morning beauty" he whishpered into her ear.

I cought. He turned back and noticed me. I didn't say anything, i just wanted them to stop.

"Morning nii-san" he greeted me with a smile on his face and sat in front of me. Hinata brought him the plate and served it. He placed himself and started eating.

"You know, Sakura went out, without my knowledge" i pointed out, not making eye contact.

He remained quiet for a moment. Both of them were really acting weird, Hinata might have been always quiet but not and that much, as for my brother, he was always hyper active.

"Yea..." he was looking awkard, avoiding eye contact.

Hinata approached us brighing napkins "I told Indra-san that Sakura went for a walk" she smiled awkawrdly.

"Yea" Ashura rapidly nodded "she didn't feel quite good" he continued to nod, not looking at me.

"Ashura" i looked at him, my activan activated "Look at me" he hesitated for a moment.

"Ashura" i repeated his name once again as he finally lit up his head and made eye contact. I was sure he felt uncomfortable. "If you guys are hiding something from me and i find out... you'd be under a lot of trouble, you know... right?" i was kinda threating them, but if they were really doing something behind my back, i was never going to forgive them, expecially if it was about Sakura.

"No!" he protested, way too loud "Of course we are not hiding anything or doing something behind your back!" he laughed, stretching his arm behind his neck and scratching it.

My Sharingan activated to it's next level "I am watching you" and after saying those words i stood up "I am too busy with ruling right now, but i will be watching over you... plus that... were moving with Sakura out of this house tonight." my gaze moved at Hinata "You should say goodbye by noon, tell Sakura to package her sack. Understand?" Hinata nod.

Without any more words i walked out of the room.

How boring, how they pissed me each time.

But today was a special day and i had to be calm since i was meeting another leader from the following village near us.

Nothing was going to ruing my day,

I wasn't going to allow it.

Not and today.


	17. Chapter 16

**16**

 **Indra's prov**

Some random guy was protesting, unwilling to follow my instructions.

"Please, Indra-sama! Don't take my house! I have woman and kids to watch over!" his whines were super annoying.

I just ignored him and wakled out of the way, but he still didn't stop.

"If you don't shut up, you'll end in the dungeon" i warned him without turning back, continuing to walk.

Suddenly i felt someone slightly pushing my shoulder. My Sharingan activated and i turned as fast as possible to dodge his hit.

He.. attacked me?

The look of his eyes, both of fear and anger.

Coming closer to him, my Sharingan activated to it's next level. The next thing he'll remember is lying in the dungeon.

His family was out of the house, watching him falling down in unconsciousness. The mother with wide opened eyes, as she was hiding their daughter's eyes and ears, was blocking the dreadful screams of her husband. My people were starting to destroy their house, in order to make school.

Didn't Sakura want that dream? I was going to make her the most happy woman ever alive!

I couldn't wait to move on in our new house... just a few more hours, i hoped she'd have already packaged her sack, so we'd be wasting no time.

* * *

 **Sakura's prov**

I was at my new home. It wasn't as big as Indra's one, but it was cousy and nice.

The sunshine could get in throught the windows, making the whole room in light. It was really nice.

I woke up and sat on my bed, resting my back on the pillow and started thinking. What Indra could be doing right now?

Someone knocked on the door and entered. It was Hamura-san.

"Already awake from your nap?" he asked, bringing some milk and cookies along with him.

I smiled politely and answered "Yeah"nodding, i continued on "Guess my baby makes me really tired" i chuckled looking down at my tummy, petting it.

Hamura-sam came beside me and sat on the bed.

"I am happy i have choosed such kind hearted and polite spouse for my nephew"

"Yeah..."i stared at the blanked which was curled in front of me, in my lap.

"What's wrong, my kid?"

"I...I just" i took a deep breath "miss Indra and everything..."

"Aleady?" he asked kind of amazed.

"Yea.."

"It's been just a single day" he laughed, which made me smile. "I am really glad that you love him so much, even after what he had become. Power can really make you crazy"

"Yeah... but not power" i looked away and narrowed my eyes "Listening to other people ,expecially when you're being easily manipulated"

"So, yea? ?What was that creature you have been talking about?" he asked me, kinda interested.

"There... there is some black figure appearing behind him, near his ear and whishpering into it"

"Whishpering what?"

"Whishpering what to do. It makes him go crazy. He's not bad, we all know. He is pure and kind.. he might be a bit of introvert and reserved, but that does not make him evil or-" i started explaining as my eyes got teary.

Hamura-sama pat my shoulder "I know, my kid."

I sniffed and wiped away the tears with my palm. "Sorry... a bit of emotional"

He nodded "And?"

"And it appears like that almost everyday, telling him what to do and to follow his instructions... Now that he's the ninshu power.. i don't know what the creature will make him do since he owns such big responsibilities."

"How are you even able to see it? Maybe it's your imagination since you're pregnat?"

"No!" i protested, angrily "I have seen it... before... before i was pregnat,even when he.." i shut my mouth, not continueing my sentance.

"He what?"

"Nothing" i looked away in embarassment, i wasn't suppose to share this memory with anyone, expect Hinata.

"Sakura, please tell me. I want to help you"

"He raped me" it went out of my mouth all of a sudden.

"What?" Hamura-san snapped out.

I nodded slightly.

"And you still love him after being..?" he swallowed as i nodded once again.

"Yes, yes. I loved him before that, i love him now and i will love him even if he does the most dangerous and forbiden thing, even if he becomes crimminal" i sniffed in saddness.

Hamura-san sighed "I am really glad there's someone like you, who loves my nephew... as if i can him like that after hearing what he had that.." he looked away too.

"No! The creature, it's it's fault! Please, believe me. I don't make up anything." i tried my best to justify Indra.

"I believe you" and he got up from the bed walking away.

"Where are you going?" i asked, kinda worried.

"To check some things" he answered, closing the door behind him.

I looked through the window and petted my belly... wondering if i had done the right thing.. maybe i shouldn't have shared... or maybe i should have...

* * *

 **Indra's prov**

It was already noon, i was going home. The guy was sent to the dungeon for the rest of his life, as for his family i don't know what has happened. They should mind their own bussiness.

Suddenly in front of me appeared an old man.

"Get out" i narrowed my eyes and said with Sharingan activated.

"Indra, my son, it's you! You have growed so much" the old man said though smile, but i couldn't recognise him. "It's me, Hashiromo, the old gandpa from whom you always took the morning bread" he smiled and came near me, but i dodged away.

I perfectly knew who he was. He was like a part from my previous family, father, uncle and brother. We'd always take freshly baked bread from him each morning and he's come sometimes along in house to drink tea with us. I used to share him everything, but now i was an emperor and it was below my level talking with such people.

Without answering i walked past him but he grabbed me by the hand and stopped me "You have grown up so mu-" before he could finish his sentace i slapped his weak and old arm.

"Don't touch me with those dirty hands" i assumed he was still working on the field growing up wheat to bake.

"Indra?" his eyes wore wandering in order to meet my eyes. "What's wrong my son, why are you like that, don't you remeber me?" he asked once again, making me annoyed, because i wanted to go home and take Sakura to our new house and later show her the parcel of the following build school.

"I do perfectly remeber you ,but you shall not speak with me. I am the heir of the Otsutsuki clan, the heir of father's power, of ninshu" i said with proudly head up and shoved him out of my way.

Suddenly dust appeared. The old granpa transformed into Hamura-uncle, my eyes wide opened.

"Uncle?" my Sharingan deactivated as his Byakugan turned on.

"What have you done Indra?" he was angry. Angry for what?

"Why should you mind? I am doing my own bussiness!" i spat on, even more angrily.

"You shall not be called a leader, you should be called a dictator!"

"And what if? What can you do to change something? Absolutely nothing! I am more powerful than all you guys, and you perfectly know that!" i grinned my teeth.

He frowned. "You know the rules don't you? Why did you took that house of the family? Where will they live now? How will they get by? Did you think of that?!"

I laughed "Ha! As if i care. Don't mind but i have things to do" i turned my back and continued walking home.

"If you search Sakura, you would never find her, she's far away from your malicous fate!"

I froze and my eyes wide opened, palms shaking. Before i could turn my head and look at him, he was already gone.

I felt anger being built in me.

What?

My eyes narrowed. I felt as if was able to kill someone.

Did she run away? Did she hide from me? Is that why she wasn't home in the morning... since morning? Now is nearly night... everyone... Hinata and Ashura... they knew... that's why they looked so awkward...

everyone betrayed me and lied me,

even Sakura...

I started running towards home, my Sharingan activated on it's maximum level.

Being in front of the door, i took a deep breath trying my best to be as calm as possible and not let anger take over me. Unfortunately, it was impossible. I was ready to kill everybody.

Pushng abruply the door to enter, i saw Hinata cooking dinner.

"Where's Sakura?!" i screamed. She jumped in surprise.

"Indra-san..." she whishpered, swallowing. Fear, fear in her eyes.

"Where's... Sakura?" i asked once again, approaching her as she sharted shaking.

Once i was in front of her i roughtly grabbed her wrist and twisted it as she whined in pain.

"I will ask last time. Where is Sak-"

"Indra!" Ashura walked in the room. "Are you nuts? What's wrong with you?!" he pushed me away from Hinata. "Are you okay?" he petted her hand and then looked at me, eyes narrowed. A look of anger.

It was either fear or anger.

"Where is Sakura?"

Ashura gulped. "Sakura is still out-"

"Liar!" i punched him in the face which made him fall down on the ground "All lies!" Hinata walked out of the room and ran away leaving us both alone "You have helped her, you and Hinata. Didn't you?!"

Ashura got up and wiped away the blood drowning from his mouth, to his chin. "And what if it's so?!" did he just agree with me?

I grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the wall "Where did you send her to?!" i deadly whishpered.

He smirked with a victorius smile on his face "We will never tell you, even if you have to kill us..."

I felt someone talking to my ear, i felt cold ...

"Kill him... smash him... he's unworthy... you know Indra... you know you're the special, not him... you always were and always will..."

Suddenly i felt my eyes hurt.

"Your eyes... the pattern is chaning" Ashura quetly spoke as he looked at me.

I hissed and hit him one more time, crushing his nose.

"Kill him..." the creature continued on.

"I will beat you up, do you hear me?!" i spat angrily.

As i was about to hit him once again he dissapeared, leaving a log after it.

I walked out of the house and saw him on the garden.

"If you want to fight let's fight!" he had a smirk on his face "I have always waited this moment, when i will show you that im more powerful than you!" he said poudly, as if he was something.

He stronger than me? No one was stronger than me!

* * *

No soon after few spars he was already lying on the ground.

I was the winner. My katana was on his throat as i stood up.

"Last words?" i asked, my sharingan piercing his eyes.

"Hm" he smirked "Never take off your guard!" he whishpered as he dissaappeared and left another log after it.

Suddenly i felt someone pushing me by the back as i fell.

"I do not intend to hurt you, please come back to your sense" he spoke, now his katana on my throat.

I grinned my teeths "As if!"

"We all want to help you!"

"Lies, all lies!" my palm got a purrple-blue patters and lightnings appeared "I'll finish you right here, you unworthy bastard" i hissed.

"Ashura!" we heard Hinata screaming. "Look out!" she screamed even louder.

Too bad, it was too late. Just before crushing him with my chidori, someone else grabbed me by the wrist, twisting it and itching me in pain. It wasn't Ashura, not Hinata.

It was Hamura-san.

"How can you kill a member or your family?!" he asked, Ashura's eyes wide opened.

"You .. you really intended to kill me..?" he bearly asked.

Uncle continued to twist my wrist, i felt it broken. I wanted to dodge the attack but it felt as if my power was being sucked.

He let go of me. "What's happening?" i lifted my palms and looked at them, feeling completely weak and light.

"I am taking ou off of the post as a leader" Hamura said with his Byuakugan on.

"You can't! It's not right!" i protested.

"Since my brother is dead, i am the one who can dispose. I am ledding the rulership to Ashura, He might not be as strong as you but he is kindhearted and will do more than you'd ever do!"

I felt my power being completely sucked up.

"No! Give my power back!" i felt as if the only left was my Sharingan... just the pattern's of Sharingan and nothing else.

I felt someone whishpering once again "Kill them.. kill them with your bare hands"

I hissed "Shut up!"

Ashura and Hamura-san looked at me weird. What? They thought im some psycho or what?

"The voice, is it the voice?" Uncle asked. "We can help you, just tell me what it's saying"

"What? You think im some psychopath?" my eyebrows wrinkled.

"You need help Indra!"

"I don't need any of you! You are all liars!"

Hamura-san grabbed me by the wrist "Listen to me!"

"No! I will listen no one! If you think Ashura will be better than me, you're so wrong!"

Withing few words, i dissapeared.

I found myself in the woods, everything dark beside me. I assume it was around 9pm... the time when we shall move into our new house with Sakura.

I sat on some trunk and burried my face in my palms.

"Where did i go wrong?"

I felt being cold "Indra, go back and destroy the village..."

I frowned "Destroy the village..." it continued.

"Shut up! Shut up!" i felt beind crazy. It won't stop talking.. "Leave me alone!" i stood up and started yelling into the nothing, into the blank space...

I whimped... was i really going crazy?

I caught my hand in my palms and moaned. Why things did have to turn out like that? All i wanted was being happy, having a family, having children, many children... and now what? My wife left me, she ran from me, my family betrayed me, everyone betrayed me, the whole village... i..

i didn't know what to do...

but i wanted one thing for sure,

snuggling into Sakura and feeling her fresh aroma of her hair...

i wondered what she was doing now..

where was she?

I missed her so badly and i waned her even more.

* * *

 **reviews? love you all x3**


	18. Chapter 17

**17**

"Sakura, you should stop those intense trainings. You're already in the fourth month and it can be dangerous fo the-"

"I know" I interrupted Ashura, who was sitting next to me, as Hinata was cooking the lunch.

Four months had passed. I succesfully became the "empress", eventhough being only 17. Until now, I was training hard, in order to strenghten my mind, spirit and body. My taijutsu imporved. The thing is that i wish i could heal, but as for now only herbs could do it.

Hamura-sama would come to visit me every weekend. Everyone was so kind and helped with everything they cold.

But i felt as if some particular part of me was mising.

Yes, Indra was missing.

It felt awful. All the attention was focused on me. It should have been the opposite... Hamura-sama should have never married me to Indra and developed me into the family.

"Sakura-" my thought were cut off by Hinata "Do you want some sweets for dessert?" everyone was spoiling me.

"No, thanks" i smiled politely

"It wouldn't be a problem if you gain some weight. I want my nephew to be born healthy" Ashura teased with a big smile on his face, betting me on the stomach, as if he was talking to the baby. I rolled my eyes over, both of us laughting.

Suddenly a loud crack was able to be heard. My eyes lifted up to Hinata.

"Dear, are you alight?" Ashura asked, lifting up from his seat. Hinata had her hand placed on her own forehead. Headache? A random glass of water had slipt off her hands and broken onto the floor.

"Yea.. it's just that-" before finishing the sentance, she already fell, colapsing in Ashura's arms. His eyes wide opened.

"Hinata! Hinata! What's wrong? Answer me!" he already started to panic.

"Fast" i stood up in orser to give Hinata some space on the couch and to be laid on "Put her on the couch. She seems out of consciouness"

Ashura did as i told. I went to the sink, taking a glass of water "Sprinke some of it on her face"

"Like this?"

"Yes" i nodded. He kneeling next to her, and me standing near, Hinata slowly opened her eyes.

"Hinata, my love.. how are you?!" worried, Ashura was kinda screaming.

"Don't be so loud!" scolding him, i frowned. I knew the feeling of someone yelling at your face when you didn't feel well.

"Ashura..." Hinata murmured.

"Don't talk. Drink some water" he gave her the glass, as she slowly took few sips.

"Do you feel better now?"

Hinata nodded, still looking pale.

"I will call the doctor, you just rest. Okay?" Ashura looked straight into my eyes, face serious. "Please, stay with her and watch over"

Nodding, i saw Ashura leaving the hous. I sat near Hinata on the couch and put my palms on her forehead. Could she be too? No way. If she was, she would share with me no matter what. I was about to ask her, but she had already fallen asleep.

"Please, get well soon" i whishpered, petting her on the head, then looked at my belly "I don't want to lose any of you anymore"

* * *

"Doctor, how is she?" I asked, my eyebrows curled into worried expression, as Ashura was holding her right arm.

"Childern" he laughed "there is no need to worry" a broad smile appeared on his face "Hyuga-sama is pregnat in the first month"

My face abruply turned towards Hinata. Her sad, pale expression changed into bright one.

"W-what?" both of her and Ashura snapped out, meeting their gazes.

"Hinata!" screaming, Ashura jumped on Hinata and hugged her tightly, leaving no option for her to breathe.

"Shu! Let her go!" laughing happily, i tried to pull him away.

"I feel so lucky" having tears in his eyes, he wipped few of them away.

In fact, he wasn't the only lucky feeling. So was and I.

Another blessing was coming in our life. I still didn't know the gender of my baby, but i felt as they were going to be just like siblings. Rubbing my big stomach, i brightly smiled.

"So how's your baby? Everything going well?" the male asked me,starring on my petting arms.

"Oh, everything is just fine. It's just a little hard being a mother and a leader of the Cherry land" a nervous laugh escaped my throat.

"I gyess so, after all... he has to become a well-grown up male"

My eyes wide opened... male?

"Male?" now i asked out loud.

"Yes, Sakura. Didn't you come last Monday to take your results?"

Oh god! The results! I completely forgot about them.

"So.. it... it's aboy?" nearly screaming, i looked back at Hinata andAshura, who were looking at me too, brightly smiling.

"Congratulations" was all that i could hear, being too enrhusiasted, my brain was going to explode.

* * *

"Hagomoro-father..." smiling, i sat down near his grave, nostalgicly looking at it.

Almost night, i felt as if i had to visit father and tell him everything that has happened untill now.

"Hagomoro-father.. if only you were alive.. I am bearing your grandchildren within me" i put a fresh flower near the stone "The only problem is that after your death... Indra turned into someone else... he became a completely different person" frowning, i found it hard to talk due to tears in my eyes "so I had to leave him... But i promise you... I do... i do still love him, and i will always love him" now i felt tears leaking down my cheecks.

Suddenly i felt cold. It became darker than the usuall. Someone was laughing.

"That voice" i murmured, glaring over "show yourself" screaming loudly, i abruply stood up, causing myself stomach ache.

"KU-ku" it was that evil laughted "we haven't seen eachother from a long time, have we?" i felt slightly cold touch on my dried teary-cheek.

"What do you want? Where's Indra?!" i snapped, even more angrily.

"Indra?" it repeated my question, spinning into a spiral around me and appeared right in front of my face "He forgot you log time ago" it's yellow eyes sparkled "Long time ago, since you left him... without any sight. He has ceated a new familt, new bonds... he has creather the father-bond." it laughted, before spinning once again around me "He's a father now, he has a newborn baby... even better than yours... with better genetics"

"No! You're lying!"

"I don't care whether you believe me or not. Facts are facts and so is truth. Nothing could be changed" the creature moved away, trying to escape.

"Wait!" trying to follow by running after it, my attempt was unsucessful. Instead of that, in front of me appeared someone else.

Indra...

Indra appeared in front of me, out of no where...

"Sakura..." his sharingan was activated.

I backed up, remembering the fear of those red, powerful eyes. He continued walking towards me, until my back hit a tree. Indra's hands tried to touch my belly but i slapped them

"That's not Indra! This is-!"

"Who?" Indra's eyebrows curled into a confusion.

God.. he looked just like before... so handsome... so cool... i rememberd when we used to hand out and laugh together... it was heaven, it was paradise.

Suddenly, his Sharingan deactivated and his pitch black eyes appeared...

"Indra... is this really you?" Now i was the one to be confused. I lifted my palms in order to sub his face, but he violently pulled away.

"Why did you escape Sakura? Why didn't yo utell me anything?"

"I... i was too afrait to admit of being pregnat... but now i do regret... I am so sorr-"

"You're pregnat?" he stood still "I don't believe you, this is not my baby!" screaming, he frowned.

"No, this is your _son_..."

"If this kid was mine, you wouldn't run away! You filthy whore!" a loud slap came across my face, flushing my cheeks red. I remembered that kind of relationship... that abusive kind of relationship... "What is more, i already forgot you and opened a new page in my life" my eyes wide opened.

"You what?"

"I don't want you to be a part of my life"

Was he serious? Suddenly vivid and wild images in my brain appeared... he leaving me... my child growing without a father... sadness... sorrow... I didn't want that to happend.

"Indra, wait! Don't go away!" before being able to follow him, suddenly everything became dark in front of my eyes.

The following, i didn't remeber what happened next.

Everything was black.

 _Pitch black._


	19. Chapter 18

Months had passes since I last saw Indra at the graveyard when i visited Hagomoro father. For thet time passing, i gave the birth to my child. I named him Tatsuo- dragon man/imperial man. I wanted him to be my light, the one showing me the right path... the choosen one.

Eventhough blessed with a precious child, it was hard being a single mother and a leader of the Cherryblossom land. In the past few weeks Hamura father had passed as well. He had been sick but gladly, he died peacefully on his bed, as he fell into a deep sleep. Yet, he managed to see Tatsuo and bless him. Unfortunatelly, he couldn't see Ashura and Hinata's child.

As i was a single mother and struggling doing everything, combined with bossing around, few times Ashura suggested me finding a new resposible husband in order to get supported. Of course, I refused everytime he tried to convince me of doing it. But lately... everything seems to be harder. Tatsuo was soon going to make six months and he needed me more than ever, but so did and the Cherryblossom land. My personality was starting to get split into two, whether i shall accept Ashura's suggestiong and re-marry.

"Sakura?" my thoughts were cut off by him, who was sitting next to Hinata on the sofa, as she was sleeping. Afterall, she was the pregnat one now.

"Yes?" i softly spoke, lifting my chin and looking into his eyes.

"Are you alright? In the past few days you seem a bit wandering around."

"Actually..." i swallowed, trying it hard to continue and talk "I was thinking of what you had suggested me... about finding new husband.." my fingers were tickling around in discomfort "And you know as a single mother and ruler of the Cherryblossom land how hard it is to look over everything... Moreover, Hinata is prednat... so i was thinking.. " and i got cut off once again as Ashura pat me on the shoulder.

"Sakura" he misled, trying to encourage me " I know you still love my brother, and i really do admire you and appreciate you for that... but i am sorry for getting into you mind and fucking up all your plans and thoughts. Don't listen to me. I was fooling around. You should listen to your heart, am i right?" he smiled once again, now brighter than the previous one. I sighed and smiled too.

"Yeah, you are right" i nodded.

In fact, i was faking it. I perfectly knew what he meant, but sometimes the brain wins over the hars... so did this time.

"But as you know, my people need me."

"I got it" he pulled away. "I will check everything for you"

"Thanks" i smiled once again, rather akward "I must be going now. Tatsuo needs me."

"Go on, leave everything to me"

I got up "Thanks" and slowly made my way out of the room.

I felt as if my head was going to explode. A strong headache was coming across.

"Sakura... Sakura" i whishpered to myself "What have you gotten youself into?"

 **The following morning**

"Tatsuo" i was smiling upon my baby's face generously "Tatsuo, my love" i caught carefully his arms in mine. They were so tiny that it made me chuckle. Hestarted laughing. It felt so amazing, so pure, as if it was a dream. He was laying next to me as i was starting to stroke his baby hairs. So tiny, once again. Everything was small and adorable. Soft skin, nice smell of baby. His eyes were pitch black, just like Indra's. I wondered if he could posses or even unlock the Sharingan. Yet, heis eyes were big just like mine.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" i said quietly.

"Sorry for bothering around so early in the morning" it was Ashura. The next thing he did was coming near the bed and spoiling around Tatsuo as he sweetly laughed. "Ohhh, i see someone is having fun. Tickle, tickle, tickle. Aren't you some adorable baby? Aren't you?"

I laughed "You should stop or he would become way too spoiled"

Ashura answered by laughing too "You're right, sorry"

"So why did you have come around?" i asked curiously.

"I found someone."

"Someone who?"

"Someone to marry"

"So fast" my eyes wide opened.

"Yeah, if it's not a problem."

"No, not at all. I am just amazed how fast you could do some of the task i give you" i snorted "So you have information about him?"

"He's the lord of the Fans"

"You mean Hiroshi Uchiha?" now i was sitting on the bed, being really serious "The one that lost all his family in a fire accident?"

Ashura nodded.

"Yes, something similar to your situation" Ashura smiled akwardly "Both of you had lost the most precious people in your life"

I sighed, realizing once again the reality.

"Anyways, he'd come today afternoon"

I snapped out "So early?" it was loud enough to make Tatsuo weak up. He started to sob slightly as i took him in my arms, embaracing him and starting slowly to shake him up and down "Shh... my love... mommy is here. Everything is alrright, i am sorry for weaking you up"

He stopped sobbing as i gave him a slight kiss on the left cheeck. Ashura spoke again.

"Is it too early?"

"No" i shook my head in protest, not removing my look from Tatsuo, continuing to shake him softly up and down, as i was smiling constantly.

"So by six you should be ready?"

Before I could answer back. Tatsuo cried out and started crying heavily. I thought he was hungry.

"Yea, i will be ready" i continued shaking him, nothing stopped his tears "But can you leave now, because i have to breastfeed him?" I finally asked, now looking at Ashura.

He laughed stupidly, scraching the back of his neck with his left arm. "Yeah... he he... sorry"

As soon as he left, i sat on the bed and removed my top. As i was breastfeeding Tatsuo, i was watching what an angel he was.

I was really hoping that making such decision by marrying another man was right. It was hard looking after my people and my child at the same time, expecially helping around Hinata with the pregnacy. I had the desire of spending more time with Tatsuo, and mothering him. I knew he needed me in order to grow up strong and healthy. Also i didn't want him to live without a father, to have a role model and admire the male strenght. And i really hoped that Tatsuo wouldn't blame me for the choice as he grows up... which i am going to make ... after few hours.


	20. Chapter 19

"Sakura?" someone called my name, knocking on the door. It was Hinata. "May I come in?"

"Come." I answered, staying near Tatsuo and petting him on the head. She entered with a smile.

"Ready?"

"Yeah..."

"Go on, i will watch over Tatsuo"

I nodded, getting up and walked towards the exit ash Hinata stopped me. "Wait, you will go with your hair flowing down like that?"

"Hm?" I murmured, looking over my shoulder, catching few hairs of mine "What's wrong?" my eyebrows curled into curiosity.

"Let me fix it" she came behind me and fastly braided it "You have beautiful hair. It's long and soft. Gorgeous floating down, but even better braided. It had grown up even more, hadn't it?" she chuckled.

Yeah... even after cutting it... after that accident happening... but shall i even call it accident since Indra gifted me the most beautiful baby in the world? Even after that time, i hadn't cut my hair, in memory of Indra... i knew he adored my hair, so i tried to keep every memory in order to feel him near me... somewhere.

"Yeah" I smiled "It had grown up kinda"

"Okay, here it is. You're done, beautiful and tidy and ready to go"

"Wait" i stepped forward and took that red ribbon Indra gave me once.

"This?" Hinata's eyes wide opened a bit "Oh, god... you still keep it?" she was happily amazed.

"Yeah..." i nostalgically smiled, running over my fingers through the fabric. It was still as soft as before and as red as his Sharingan. Closing my eyes and vizualizing Indra's smiling face, I took a deep breath and sighed. "Could you... please put it at the end of the braid?"

Opening my eyes, i carefully lend it to Hinata. She nodded.

Within few minutes it was done.

"I think you look even better now.. your look is really sensual, and complete" she pat me by the shoulder "I know it's hard but please, be a bit more positive, smile, laugh. Your smile is gorgeous. Be strong, keep it up girl. I know you can do it. Everyone needs you... your child, your people"

I really did appreciate her words. I needed someone who believed in me. I gave her a last smile before walking out.

* * *

"She's coming?" I could hear voices having a conversation.

"Yeah". My wife went to take care of Sakura's son, so she must be coming soon" it was Ashura.

"How old is her son?"

"He's just six months"

The man chuckled "So little, slowly crawling for life"

I stood still before walking into the room. Taking a deep breath, i prayed that Indra and Tatsuo would forgive me for my choice.

"Here she is" Ashura smiled seeing me.

Smiling as well, i greeted politely and sat besides Ashura, Hiroshi Uchiha being in front of me... my new husband. I was shocked from the resemblance he had with Indra, but managed to keep my emotions under control. His hair was raven but spikier and longer than Indra's... and those eyes... bloody red. It was as if he had possesed the Sharingan.

"You look lovely" he made me snap out of my thoughts "I like the combination of that red dress and red ribbon you have choosen. One of my favourite colors." he complimented me.

I chuckled and thanked him

"I shall leave you two alone" Ashura said, standing and walking away as the man sat beside me. He tried to reach me by the cheeck but i softly stopped him with my own hand.

"I would just like to mention that this is a politicial marriage in order to stable both of our lands as we connect them in one. So please, mind your manners." i murmured.

"Oh" he chuckled "Sorry, i just couldn't ressist that beauty of yous"

That actually made me blush, but i felt awful and pity. It was like cheating towards Indra.

"Ohand... just because my ex-husband is not here... it does not mean i will dedicate myself to someone else, someone new coming into my life" i puffed, he smiled.

"I really like and adore the dedication you have build up towards Indra-an"

I stayed still and calm, quiet, not saying anything.

"So anyways" he stretched his arm towards the table andtooksome papper "those are the documents. We just have to fill them up and then we can start planning the development of our lands"

I nodded and took the pen he had lended me. Taking one last breath, i remembered Indra. I am so sorry, was whishpering my mind. Without any more thinking, i signatured everything.

"It would be pleasure having you as a wife and working with you" he leaned his hand towards me in order to shake it. I stared few minutes before commiting and doing he hand shake with him.

"Would be pleasure as well"

I smiled. Smiled to the new begining.

* * *

After marrying... nothing a lot changed. We didn't even lived in the same house... it was just as a work-marriage. I was amazed by the fact that after the signaturing of our marriage, he didn't try to touch me even with a single finger of his. A week had already passed. By that time we managed to connect both of our lands by making a new road. A lot of new devolopments came along as well. Shops, new places for the people to work, less homelessness, less poverty... a lot more new things... The other thing that happened was fullfiling my dream of building a school where girls could finally study. My body felt so warm, happines running everywhere through my veins. Everything had gone so easy. I had enough time for everything, mostly for Tatsuo. Hiroshi-sama was great at organizing and leading. He was great diplomat too... i wondered.. if it was Indra...would he be the same... without the creature possesing him? Would he be as peacefull as Hiroshi-sama?

The only problem now was.. tha... i had started to see Indra in him. Probabbly it was created by my illusions of me and Indra ruling over. Hiroshi-sama had gave me so much for so little time. The peace, the school... the developments. He was like my old, beloved Indra. But a better version? I cursed my mind for even thinking of it. The resemblenca was similar too.. those red eyes, but instead of piercing me with fear, they gave me warmth and made me feel safe, secure. I wondered if it was the black creature making those.. "movies" of mine. What if he had came into my mind and manipulated me without my knowledge? Or he had sent Hiroshi-sama? Something was weird here, but... i coudln't fight agaisnst it. The sea of illusions had it's wave way too strong and swimming aganinst it was nearly impossible.

"Hey" i nearly jumped in surprise "I will send my maid to the grocery store. Need something before sending her?"

I moved away from Tatsuo's babybed and grabbed a random shopping bad "Could i be the one doing it? I haven't been out for a while like days and i think it would make me feel re-freshed" i smiled politely, looking at those secure bloody red eyes.

"Sure, just take care of yourself"

Smiling back to me, i walked out of the room. Tatsuo had fallen asleep and i had enough free time for myself.

Walking down the roads, everyone was greeting me. I felt as if that was way too much. Way too much of spoling. But anyways, i always responded them politely with gratitude. These were now my and his people... in fact.. our people.

"Cherries!" I murmured happily, seeping and old man selling them. Fastly approaching him, I wanted to take like all of them.

"Could you please give melike a kilo of the cherries?" i asked smiling broadly.

"Sure, my child" he answered, starting to pick the up in a bag "Here you go"

I approached my hand in order to take them but the man didn't let go of the bad.

"Hm?"

"Are you... Sakura Haruno.. the new wife of Hiroshi Uchiha?"

"Um... you mean Sakura Otsutsuki" i smiled and landed him the money with the other hand. Even after leaving Indra and escaping, i did not change my surname.

"No! No! Please!" he pushed them against me, refusing to take the money and finally let go of the bad.

"Hey, just because i am the heir, it does not mean you have to treat me differently, any more specific. Please, take my money. Right now, i am just an ordinary person, passing by and buy from you the proucts you are selling" iot was like scolding, but he took the money and i smiled brightly.

As i turned back, i bumped into someone by mistake.

"Ah, i am so sorr-" but out of no where when i saw the face in front of me i wide opened my eyes. Pitch black eyes... those bangs... and stare.. eventhough having a hood on his head... i could still recognise my beloved Indra. Indra!

"Indra!" i yelled but he was already walking fast enough so i couldn't reach him. Walking faster, nearly running i was yelling after him by name. Too bad there were a lot of people and i bumped into everyone possible to be in front of me.

Finally out of the "shop" traffic I stopped for a moment and tried to catch my breath. I was panting rapidly, Indra now gone fully out of my sight. Indra... Indra here? God, it must be a lie. Suddenly a realization hit me.

"Hiroshi!" screaming out loud, i knew he was the only one who could help me. As fast i got my energy back, i started running back to my house. I was hoping Hiroshi-sama would be still there, taking care of my baby.


	21. Chapter 20

"Hiroshi-sama!" Screaming his name, I entered my house panting. No answer came back. I hurried to go to Tatsuo's room to check whether he was there. No one again. Rather than that, my precious son was peacefully sleeping. Slowly I approached him and bend over the bed.

"Tatsuo... my sweetest beloved" i felt my voice starting to shake, tears being collected on the corners of my eyes "I saw daddy" I slightly touched his cheek as he smiled. Suddenly someone knocked on the open door I had left when entering the room.

"Sakura-san, what has happened? Why were you yelling?" he entered, making sure not to weak Tatsuo up "I was in the kitc-" and he saw my crying face.

"Wh-why are you crying?"

"I-I ... just remembered something... a precious memory of mine" I sniffed and whiped away the tears. Lying, I tried to fool myself too, convinving that I should move on and forget Indra. But I just couldn't. Turning face to face, I swallowed hard

"I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Could we go outside the room. I do not want to weak him up"

Nnodding, we both went out.

"I saw someone"

"Someone?" he repeated.

My look was locked on the ground, feeling ashamed that I had to seek for his help in such situation. He was my new husband, and I should have shattered my past behind. But...

"Indra" i blasted it out fastly.

"Indra Otsustuki? Your ex-husband?"

I nodded.

"Wasn't he dead?"

"Dead?!" i snapped out and made a weird, angry face "No! Of course, not!"

"So?"

"So.. it's just that I saw him.. but he ran away before i could reach up and speak to him"

"Mhm" Hiroshi nodded.

"And... I was wondering since you're the leader... if you could.. could-"

"If I could find him?" he cut me off.

Now looking at him, I nodded as he sighed.

"Listen Sakura" I was sure he was going to scold and lecture me, even refuse, since men were superior that woman in such era. "You can do that yourself. What I mean is that you are equal to me. We are both leaders" that made me smile a little bit, he thought we were equal... I wondered if Indra would have said the same if I seeked help from him? But did his answer meant he refused to help me?

"So you won't help me..?" I whishpered.

"Of course I will! I am just tryingto say that you are are good leader as me, and you should not ask for permission once doing something. Okay?"

I smiled. "Okay, thanks"

"Take rest as I start researching" I couldn't thank him once again because he had already left as I was constantly admiring him in my mind. His name was suting him perfectly... Hiroshi.. so generous.

I walked back to Tatsuo's room, carefully took him in my embarace and moved to the big bed, which I was using whenever he wouldn't stop crying and slept near him. In fact, that room should have became my new bedroom.

"Tatsup..." whishpering, I made him lay on the bead and sat besides him. "You're the most important thing in my life. Daddy too.. but it't a little bit complicated" I started stroking his little hairs. Suddenly everything became quiet, seems as if i had fallen asleep.

Out of no where, I felt cold breeze and slowly weak up.

"I haven't closed the window?" quietly murmuring and annoyed in my sleep, i stratched my arm. I felt the bed empty.

"Tatsuo?" i whishpered and one of my eyes opened.

"Tatsuo!" now both of my eyes were open, wide-open. My look moved to the open window from where the cold air was coming. I jumped from the bed, heart beating fast.

"You!" I was shocked.

"Indra! What are you doing he-" and stopped talking when realizing he had Tatsuo in his arms as Sharingan was activated. "Don't do anything to him, please."

"You think I would do something bad to the kid, don't you?" he spoke as shivers went down my spine. I hadn't heard his voice for so long.. This brought me so many memories. I felt the blood boiling through my veins.

"Please, Indra..." I tried to calm myself down, actually... both of us and mostly the situation. "This... this is your child."

He threw me an evil glare "My child?" he caught my baby's tiny arm and gripped it as Tatsuo cried.

"What are you doing?!" i yelled, running in order to approach him and stop those nonsenses. But I was stopped by someone catching me from back by tge arms, crossing them "What the?" I abruply turned my head. A close of his.

I cursed under my breath, being angry to myself that i wasn't one of those people possesing such powers.

Suddenly, I was him being calm. He lighted his head up and the Sharingan deactivated.

"Sakura...I.. I" the shadow clone behind me dissapeared, leaving me free "In those years, something had been chasing me and trying... trying to control me... and I..." i slowly started approaching him, my eyebrows curled as i was about to cry.

"I know. I have seen him too.. It's not your fault"

"Sakura, I have done terrible things to you. A simple apology won't change anything. I- I want to come back to you"

My heart ached. How was I supposed to tell him the truth? "Indra..." my eyes didn't even dare to look at him, my gaze locked on our baby, that he was still holding.

"I can't ... not and now"

"What have you done?" he glared.

"My life, it has changed so much.. you were absent and I had no chance rather than... marry once again"

He snapped and puffed, as if his eyes got watery but i felt too ashamed of looking up to him. As i was about to lift my head and glimpse on him, I felt cold... cold win was circling around me. Yellow eyes snapped and a grin appeared behind Indra's figure.

"Get away!" I loudly screamed and took Tatsuo from Indra's hands scared that it could change Indra's mind and do something bad to my precious son.

I fastly ran to Tatsuo's bed and carefully placed him there, covering him in order to be warm. Luckily, he was already fallen asleep.

I didn't have any chance to turn back because Indra was already standing behind me. Rapidly shifting my postition towards him, I was Sharingan with new pattern and... bloody tears.

His whole body was cold as ice.

"How could you have done that?" he spoke calmly, yet i could feel the tensity and anger in his voice.

"It's not like that, Indra! You kno-" i started justifying myself, but a harsh and hard slap came across my face, making my cheecks flush.

His palms frabbed me by the shouldenr but I managed to get away, by doing a stupid movement like reaching the walls. Now I was trapped by my own stupidity. How mroe stupid could i have been?

My back pressingg the wall, Indra blocked my body from moving any further away. He violently gripped me by the chin with his fingers and squeezed it.

"Explain" it was a pure demand, almost wanting to kill me. I was more than sure that this evil creatuire was leading him to do such actions. Indra... my real Indra would never be like that, but rather udnerstand me.

"Sakura" i got cut off by my thought once again as he called me.

"I-I ... just" I was really feeling awful and ashamed by re-marrying. That I have choosen Hiroshi over indra... But i always loved and will love indra.

Suddenly my shame got washed away by anger. Why did he deserve any explanations, anywyas? He was the one being like that, the one running and never showing again. I was mad both ad Indra and the creature. Mad that he left it take over his body. Mad for being so weak.

"You!" I screamed, hitting him with my crunches on his chest "You are the one who deserves to give an explanation! For being so weak and falling into his trap!" no answer came back. However, he let go of the grip... just to catch me by the throat and drag me out of the room. I was starting to choke and found it difficult to breathe "Nghnggh... let me go, you bastar-dgh!"

Of course, he wasn't listening me and continued on dragging me downstairs all the way, just to throw me on the sofa.

Heavily, I started breathing in order to catch my breath. With half eyes closed, I murmured,

"What now... You are going to kill me? To fight me..?"

He just grinned and started removing his top cloth.

"You are too pathetic and weak to be fought. Kinda useless... as always"

"W-what?" my eyes wide opened and i tried fastly to stand up, but his larde hand grabbed me and pushed me down the sofa once again. I perfectly knew what his intentions were going to be.

"N-no!" I panted being all tired of this fighting. But he... he was so strong and had so much stamina. I hated it for no being strong and having the specific ability to produce chakra... rather that... I was ust an ordinary human..


	22. Chapter 21

"Indra, please!" i started begging, desperately trying not to face my own fate.

He didn't answer back, rather than than he was constantly smirking.

I started pushing away and kicking him with my legs. Unfortunatelly, he pinned my arms and roughly squeezed them making me moan in pain. But something else happened, which was really weird.

My legs started spreading themselves leaving a place for Indra's lower part to be placed. It was like something cold and slicky was wrapping around my toes to tights, controlling my lower body movements.

It didn't take me too long to realize it might be the creature heling him, or more like helping itself, since this wasn't my Indra, but a possesed one.

Those sticky and cold lines continued growing and wrapping around me until reaching the wrists and holding me in peace.

My eyes wide-opened as Indra was starting to tear apart my clothes.

I tried to scream, but my mouth was shut. The creature's black lines wrapped around, making me silent.

"Hgghh!" i moaned, my eyes already watery.

"Good girl" Indra grinned as he roughly grabbed me by the chin. Tatsuo started heavily crying from upstairs.

"Fucking child" hearing him cursing like that, make me finally unleash my tears and cry. How was he so cruel? Tatsuo was his own child, didn't he believe me?

As he was about to place himself between my legs, someone loudly started knocking on the front door, almost hitting it violently.

"Sakura-san!" it was Hiroshi.

"Sakura-san!" Open the door!"

Indra's sharingan switched to a completely new pattern. Twice for a night? What was going on?

Looking right into my eyes, Indra whispered "Is this your new man?" it was so deadly and evil, making me shiver.

Scared of both mine and Hiroshi's life, I rappidly started shaking my head in protest, since i couldn't speak.

"We need to learn him to whom you belong to, don't we?" and before he could stand up, Hiroshi was already in the room, standing behing Indra, ready for a fight.

As soon as Indra stood, the creature wrapped away from me, maing me free to move as I caught the first cloth i saw in order to cover myself.

"Indra, please!" I begged him, not wanting any violence. Tatsuo was starting to cry louder and louder with each minute passing. My head was going to explode. My throath sore from screaming, and my eyes puffy from crying.

"Sakura-san! Go up and take care of your son." Hiroshi-sama ordered as I nod and hurried upstairs.

"Hah! Listening to your new suggar daddy? So pathetix!" it was Indra, whom i was able to hear as I was running upstairs holding the cloth near to my ches and wildly crying once again.

Entering the room, I fastly took my son in my embrace to calm him down. No soon he was quiet and managed to fall asleep back. Suddenly a loud crack was able to be heard from downstairs which made me jump and gasp in response.

Leaving Tatsuo in his bed, I changed my clothes and wipped away the tears from my face.

"Sakura, you can do it. You are strong" i wshispered to myself, taking a deep breath and a kunai from my cupboard. I hoped the endless trainings would be useful now.

Hurrying to go downstairs once again, i saw Hiroshi lying on the floor, blood leaking from his mouth. He was in a bad condition, but his will... oh his will was fascinating. He was trying to stand up, as Hiroshi was constantly grinning upon. This made me angry.

As Indra was about to strike down Hiroshi, I managed to get in front of him. With angry face and voice i spoke

"You can't come and destroy _my family_ "

Indra's eyes wide-opened. I was amazed of myself too, but managed to hide those emotions. But that was the truth... Hiroshi and Tatsuo were my new family.

"Your family..?" Indra smirked, making me angrier. "You are weak and pathetic, you can't fight m-" I didn't wait for another word to go out of his mouth. I directly attacked, leaving him really surprised. Eventually, he dodged it. He was way more skilled. But i earned some time for Hiroshi to stand up and gather back his stamina.

"Sakura" he panted and caught me by the shoulder "Let me finish him" Hiroshi's left eye was half opened.

 **Indra's prov**

Sakura tried to attack me but i dodged it successfully. Who was she to think of beating me? So below my rank.

Seems it was a cunning movement, because the man was able to stand up. In fact he was really skilled. He used some fan. Seems like his chakra type was wind.

"Sakura" he spoke her name, making me really mad. Who was he to call my wife? She was only mine and no one else!

Suddenly, as I was about to attack him, my vision got blurry making me stop in place. I felt my left eye burning.

"Nghh!" I placed my left arm on in... blood leaking down. What was going on? I felt as if my legs were going to betray me. Suddenlly i collaped on my knees.

I think Sakura was about to help me because she whispered my name, but the man stopped her. I started panting.

No soon the blood went away, but blood still leaking down.

I slowly lifted my head to see both of them. The man in front, and Sakura behind him. He was... protecting her...

the eye started hurting once again.. even more... burning pain...

My shoulders felt heavy. I felt cold breeze around me. Someone laughing.

" _Indra.._ " this common voice.. I knew it.. " _Indra, you have unlocked it..._ " it smirked " _Now.. come with me.._ "

I didn't know what to do.. rather than nod..

" _Yes... master_ " and i felt as if vanished from this place. Everything becoming compeltely dark, making me fall asleep.

* * *

Omg!~Thanks to everyone reading this sadistic fanfiction :D Every review of yours makes me so happyyy! I love love love you so much Big apologies if there are some grammar mistakes, i am a fast typer and lazy to re-check xD Leave review!~~ Ending is soon, everything becomes heated!


	23. Chapter 22

*chapter contains lemon

 **Indra's prov**

All I could remember after collapsing down, was Sakura's face... and that guy standing near her, stoping her from helping me.

What had gone wrong? Why did things have to turn out like that? Was i really cursed?

My mind was constantly overthinking as i had bandages over my eyes. I had started to lose my eye sight but...

this creature helped me to gather myself and offered me help.

Was i becoming his slave trying to make it my own slave? The game became heated...

I had lost 2 years without Sakura.. and i missed her so much. Her touch, her scent, her smile.

Right now, i was relaxing at some bed. Just by thinking of Sakura i felt myself getting harder and harder, but i had to control my feelings.

I just took a deep breath and tried my best fo fall asleep..

 _~Flashback~_

It was late spring. Summer coming along, making the days longer.

I was resting out bedroom, reading some random book.

The door opened and Sakura entered, hurrying to come and sit besides me with a big smile on her face.

God, how i loved that smiley face of hers.

"What happened?" i asked, kinda curious.

She smiled at me and grabbed me by the wrists. Her smile was contagious, so i reflected back at her with my own.

"So?"

"Do you remember the kid i told you about, that it was sick and we didn't know from what?" she asked as i nod. "Thank god, we finally did! It was a rash" she nearly laughed from happiness.

"And you are happy for that?" my eyebrow rose.

"Yes, how could i not be?! He is healed, and I managed to find out how to do it."

"So it was you the one, playing the main role?"

"Yes!" her head was constaly nodding.

"Aw, come here" i pulled her towards me and kissed her. "I am so proud of you" i pressed both of our foreheads to eachother "Good girl"

I felt her cheecks becoming flushing red as she bit her lips, eyes closed.

I scrolled my fingers thought her long and silky hair. I took a deep breath, it smeeled like vanillia.. so good.

Kissing her neck, i whishpered in her ear "I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

Sakura was almost melting in my hands.

"Yes..." was a all her answer, which was said kinda quetly, nearly being whishpered out of her mouth.

I took her face in my large palms and licked her lower lip "Do you trust me?"

She nod.

I kissed her once again, now demanding for enterance, as she let me in to explore her mouth. A game of tounge dominance had started, which eventually i won.

I teared apart from her with a thin connection of saliva between us. "Tell me how much you want me"

"Indra, please ... don't make me wait" she was mumbling, her breath hot.

I smirked.

"We are going to play dom and sub" i said, pushing her violently on the bed and being on top of her.

Sakura whimped but didn't resist. I pinned both of her arms below her head and roughly grabbed her chin

"You are mine" i said, placing myself between her legs.

Sakura slightly tried to nod but said "Mhm" instead in agreement.

I ran my fingers throught her thights and licked my lips. I wondered how did she taste.. still she was viring.

"Sakura, our code word for stopping would be "morello"." i whispered, making eye contact with her wet eyes.

"Yes"

"Yes, sir" i corrected her.

"Yes, sir" she repeated, swallowing. I could feel the tensity between eachother.

Oh, how i loved her.

With her wrists pinned below her head, i started giving her neck kisses going down from her neck to her collarbones.

She was breathing heavily and moaning desperately. As if her mouth was dry...

Going down to her small body, i made few circles around her hard nipples with my wet tounge.

"Indra..." wishpering my name, her eyes were closed.

I went down on her, kissing her stomach, her hips... trying to centre myself between her legs, on her clit.

"Nghh" her whole body was trebling.

Before placing my head between her legs, i pinched hard her tights

"Ah!"

I smirked.

Spreading her clit with both of my fingers, she was damn wet. "Baby, you're so wet" i grinned and looked up at her face...

Her emerald eyes looking so wet at me...

I felt myself getting harder , as my pants became tight.

"Damn" i hissed under my breath, mad at my body betraying me. I wanted to thrust so badly inside of her... deep and hard.. fast.

"Please, sir.. don't make me wait" she whimped.

"Hn" i grinned once again, putting my middle finger inside her clit.

"Ahhgh!" she moaned loudly, making me to bite my lips. Damn.. she was so hot&sexy.

But i wanted to give her all the pleasure, so i removed my finger and put my tonge instead of. Licking her, tasting and teasing her... Sakura was heavily breathing and arching her back in pleasure.

"Indra, Indra...!" she was screaming my name.

My package was going to explode, i tried my best to hold and give her all the plasure, but eventually i moved and went back to her, burring my face in her neck.

"Sakura.. " my voice was deep and husky, breathing hot and tense "I can't ...i need.. i want to be inside you... " i freed her wrists.

She caught my head and kissed me

"Indra, i am ready to be yours" her hot breath was tickling me.

I grabbed her left hand and placed it on my hood. "Do you see how hard you make me?" I kissed her ear and licked it "I want to fuck you so badly"

She was about to say something when our bedroom door opened. I managed quickly to go under the blankets, as Sakura hid under them.

It was Ashura...

"Hey brother! I wanted to ask you ab-" he froze once seind me shirtless. "Um. were you sleeping..?"

I tried my best to hide my hard hood and red cheeks by being mad.

"Yes, Ashura. I WAS SLEEPING!" i angrily screamed at him.

"wow, Don't be so mad! Seems someone didn't have enough sleep." he joked "Where is Sakura?" he asked.

"Get out!" i wanted to hit him so hard, too bad i was naked under those blankets, otherwise he wasn't going to live for long.

"Okay okay. Jeez!" he made some stupid face and went out.

I was so mad.. I took a deep breath and face palmed myself... then looked on my left...

Sakura's pink head slowly pooped with a big smile on her face

"What's so funny?"

She started laughing without answering me.

"?" I questioned her once again only with a look of mine.

"Your brother, he's funny" her laugh was gold. "We didn't even reach the morello code stopping"

"Yea, and he would'nt be living any longer" i frowned as she laughed even more.

"I love you" she said through laughing voice

Those words came out of no where... which made my eyes wide opened, heart bumbing fast...

I was getting hard once again and didn't know why... Her whole body was covered with the sheets... but... as if... i wanted to posses her soul and merge with it.

"Sakura..." murmuring, i tried to make eye contact but failed "I... I..." i love you. But i couldn't say it.

She let out a long and heavy sigh. "I love you too..." she quietly laughed and hugged me.

I hugged her back.

"My girl.." i said as i pet her "You're my whole world" whishpering and kissing her head, she was already fallen asleep


End file.
